An Alternate Heresy
by souvikkundu0017
Summary: A chronicling of significant events in the Guilliman Heresy alternate universe; a twisted alternate timeline in which Warmaster Horus was able to cast off the demon influence that sought to possess him,and were the Ruinous Powers were instead forced to corrupt Guilliman to overthrow the Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

I am very, very sorry for stupid grammatical mistakes, I mostly fixed them today, I am searching for a beta reader, so far no one came forth, if anyone is an able beta reader, please contact me, also if you like my stories make sure to send a review or pm me, it helps me to understand what you want from me and how I can improve the story, I have no problem with long reviews.

An Alternate Heresy

I was influenced by the The Divergent Empire of SSj Masta, but there are many facts in my fic that are different from that story.

This is a chronicling of significant events in the "Guilliman Heresy" alternate universe; a twisted alternate timeline in which Warmaster Horus was able to cast off the demon influence that sought to possess him, and were the Ruinous Powers were instead forced to corrupt Guilliman to overthrow the Emperor. The Guilliman Heresy is the tale of an alternate universe where choices, have led to the familiar primarchs and legions meeting very different fate.

M30

Eldar Exodus: Sensing the end of their civilization is approaching, a small portion of the Eldar race combine and modify their starships into Craftworlds, gigantic living vessels that are able to accommodate an entire planet's population of Eldar. One by one the Craftworlds begin to escape the murderous, hedonistic corruption that now dominates the Eldar empire's homeworlds. Hundreds of Craftworlds sail into the depths of space in search of the relative safety of the void from the catastrophe that their Farseers claim will soon consume the Eldar people.

End of the Age of Strife: The Warp Storms that have made interstellar travel and communications through the Immaterium impossible for the last 5,000 Terran years of the Age of Strife finally abate after the birth of Slaanesh within the Warp and the Fall of the Eldar.

The Unification Wars: During the turbulent era known as the Age of Strife, the Sol System and the nearby star systems that had been colonized by humanity during the Dark Age of Technology were effectively cut off from interstellar travel or communication with each other due to the massive Warp Storms that swept the galaxy as the Immaterium was roiled by the millennia-long gestation of the Chaos God Slaanesh and the turbulence that marked the decay of the Eldar empire before the Fall. After the Age of Strife ended during the 30th Millennium a series of conflicts were fought on Terra. It was during these campaigns that the Emperor of Mankind first publicly revealed himself to a desperate humanity and began his conquest of Terra to unify the techno-barbarian nations that dominated the sacred homeworld of Mankind and forge the foundation of the Imperium of Man.

Creation of the Legiones Astartes: Using sophisticated genetic engineering techniques developed in his laboratories beneath the Himalayan Mountains and on Luna the Emperor created the most elite of this first generation of genetically-engineered supersoldiers were known as the Thunder Warriors. These genetically-bred supermen were physically stronger and more formidable in combat than even the later Space Marines, though they were engineered to be vicious killers and lacked many of the more noble aspects of the Astartes as well as their tremendously long life spans. The Thunder Warriors were engineered to be the means to an end and were never intended to be integrated into the Emperor's new realm after Unity had been achieved.

The Treaty of Mars (Treaty of Olympus): The Emperor of Mankind travels to Mars and lands his flagship in the caldera of the great Martian mountain of Olympus Mons where he is welcomed as the Omnissiah, the living embodiment and avatar of the Machine God by the Cult Mechanicus. The Emperor convinces the leadership of the Mechanicus to forge a political alliance with the Imperium of Man in an agreement known to history as the Treaty of Mars and the Treaty of Olympus within the Mechanicus. In return for granting the Imperium the use of Mars' massive manufactorums, the orbital shipyards of the vast Ring of Iron and the military strength of its Titan Legions and the technological and scientific skills of its Tech-priests, the Emperor guarantees that the Mechanicus, now known as the Adeptus Mechanicus, will remain politically autonomous within its own territories and will be exempt from the atheistic doctrines of the Imperial Truth so that the Cult Mechanicus can continue its ancient worship of the Machine God.

The Primarch Project: The Emperor created the Primarchs; 20 genetically-engineered sons created in the late 30th Millennium after the end of the Unification Wars. They were intended to be the immortal and superhuman leaders who would command the Emperor's galactic Great Crusade to reunite the scattered human race beneath his leadership. Their genomes later served as the genetic template from which the Emperor crafted his 20 Space Marine Legions. The Ruinous Powers of Chaos somehow spirited the superhuman children away through the Warp, however, leaving them scattered across the galaxy.

Late M30 - Early M31

The Great Crusade Begins: Primarchs rediscovered and united with the Space Marine Legions created from their genomes. Human-settled galaxy reclaimed by the Imperium of Man. Accelerated gene-culturing of gene-seed organs used to fill a need for vast numbers of Space Marines leads to genetic flaws.

M31

The Great Crusade Continues: The Emperor's Great Crusade to reunite humanity under His banner was continuing apace. Vast expeditionary armies, spearheaded by His Primarch sons, surged out across the galaxy, bringing enlightenment and compliance wherever they went. The future seemed assured and the future bright as the Age of Enlightenment was ushered in.

Ullanor Declaration - The Ullanor Crusade was a vast Imperial assault on the Ork empire of the Overlord Urrlak Urruk during the Great Crusade of the early 31st Millennium. The Ullanor Crusade marked the high point of the Great Crusade's vast effort to reunite the scattered colony worlds of humanity. The Orks of Ullanor represented the largest concentration of Orks ever defeated by the military forces of the Imperium of Man at that time. During the mighty celebration on Ullanor, the Emperor announced that He would return to Terra, and that Horus, Primarch of the Luna Wolves would command the Great Crusade in His stead. Some of the Primarchs were happy for this course of action, while others were secretly dissatisfied. One of those Primarchs was Roboute Guilliman, the Primarch with the largest legion felt jealous that the Emperor would choose Horus over him, but kept his envy to himself.

Seeds of Heresy are Sown: Some say that the Ullanor Declaration was where the seeds of disaffection were planted amongst the Primarchs, with one of their number being so publicly elevated above the rest. In truth, the rot had started long before.

Council of Nikaea: Just before the Emperor was set to return to Terra, leaving Horus in supreme command of the Great Crusade, He called His Primarchs together on the planet of Nikaea. There He sought to address the increasingly acrimonious disputes that had broken out over the nature of psychic ability. Mortarion, Dorn, Corax and of course Leman Russ led the charge, saying that there was no boundary between psychic abilities and the use of destructive sorceries. It was all a matter of degrees, with one inevitably leading to the other. The Emperor's decision to withhold knowledge about the nature of Chaos had not stopped the Primarchs from sensing its dangers, and as Magnus had feared, some lashed out against psykers, the eternal scapegoats. Hamstrung by the Emperor's decree, Magnus realized that no words of his could pacify the growing mob. He desperately begged a private audience with his father, and in a move both practical and symbolic, proposed that, starting with himself, every member of the Thousand Sons be soul-bound to the Emperor. Just as soul-binding fortified Astropaths against the horrors of the Warp, the rite would purge and protect the legion from the temptations of sorcery, and be a palpable sign of their loyalty. The Emperor agreed to this elegant solution, and the act was performed that very night. When the Primarchs and their attendants filed into the council chamber the next morning they saw Magnus, standing proudly alongside his father, his one eye socket an empty wound. The process of soul-binding, of merging essences with the psychic might of the Emperor, had burned out his optic nerve and left the Cyclop's blind, but Magnus was filled with a second sight that left him far from vulnerable. Though it pacified most, the judgement did nothing to assuage Leman Russ, who stormed from the chamber, and into the service of the Blood God.

Gambit of Eldar: For two hundred years, they watched as the Emperor of Mankind and his Great Crusade spread out into the galaxy, determined but ignorant of the True Enemy. As they watched, Farseer Eldrad Ulthran of Craftworld Ulthwe, felt the need to intervene. Perhaps, with the right guidance the humans could be prepared for the inevitable outbreak of Chaos. However, the Farseer's prodigious abilities sent to him a vision. He saw for only an instant, a future where he intervened. Approaching a large silver-haired warrior in purple and gold armor, he was greeted with only arrogance and one who'd already become an unknowing pawn of the enemy. Eldrad realized that he must go further. His intervention must be wisely timed and told to one who would listen. He contacted Magnus and tell him about the possibility of Horus heresy.

Counseling of Lorgar: A few weeks after the council at Nikaea, the Emperor, along with Horus, at ordered Lorgar to meet with them. Once gathered the Word Bearer Primarch was shocked to hear how the Emperor disapprove of the legion's progress and how the Primarch continued to refer the Emperor as a God. Before he could further devastate, the Emperor said that he if longer wish to spread his will, he should do so by making sure the people of the Imperium have faith in the ever growing empire, and in their leader, who is just a man. When the Emperor left, Horus explained to Lorgar that the Emperor was a humble being who denied his divinity and wished to be worshipped as a hero alongside his sons. Upon hearing these words Lorgar's beliefs was doubled as he left the meeting with new determination: to better serve the Imperium and his father by spreading their influence throughout the Galaxy.

The stance of Alpharius: The Cabal a secret organization dedicated to the eradication of Chaos, whose operatives are drawn from more than a thousand different intelligent Xenos races, The key to their insidious plan was to see Warmaster Horus succumb to demonic possession, thereby plunging the Imperium into a catastrophic civil war. The end result of Horus' conquest of the Imperium would be the total extermination of the human species within two or three generations. However, if humanity were to disappear from the galaxy, the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, whose own existence within the Empyrean depended upon the baser collective psychic emanations of humanity, would be extinguished by it. They foresaw that the Chaos Gods would ignite a galactic-level civil war within the Imperium of Man by corrupting and using Horus, and claimed that what "Horus would do, Alpharius would undo". They also claimed that, while the outbreak of the Horus Heresy was inevitable and could not be altered, the Alpha Legion was perfectly placed to control and direct it to one of the two possible outcomes the Acuity had foreseen for humanity and the galaxy. The Cabal's Inner Circle tasked John Grammaticus, a human Perpetual agent of the Cabal, to arrange a meeting with the Alpha Legion's Primarch, which eventually took place on the planet Eolith about a standard year-and-a-half before the start of the Heresy at the Battle of Istvaan III. Despite subjecting the Xeno's conspirators to their most terrible and persuasive of interrogations, Alpha Legion was unable to extract where or even when this event would take place. They did, however, ascertain that the death of a Word Bearer Chaplain by the name of Erebus was vital to the alien's plans. Perhaps it is a sign of their paranoia and love of secrets, but rather than simply inform the Warmaster of the threat against his life, they decided instead to shadow Chaplain Erebus and ensure his safety.

The Warmaster Falls: On the feral world of Davin, Warmaster Horus was struck down by a mysterious contagion, which baffled the finest of the legion's apothecaries. During his recovery, Horus attended an initiation ceremony of one of Davin's primitive warrior lodges, known as the Hall of the Knife of Bone, after which the Warmaster's condition dramatically worsened to critical. After the Ullanor Declaration, the cracks began to appear. It was in fact an act of possession by a powerful warp entity, although at the time the concept of the daemonic was widely regarded as errant superstition. Only with the aid of the psychic might of the blind Primarch Magnus the Red of the Thousand Sons, and spiritual counseling from Primarch Lorgar of the Word Bearers, could the entity finally be cast out. Having narrowly escaped their snare, the Ruinous Powers turned their attentions elsewhere for a new champion.

Corruption of Roboute Guilliman: When Horus had slipped from their clutches, the Ruinous Powers had moved to groom another for the role of the Arch - Betrayer. Roboute Guilliman was chosen for his potential to bring the entire Imperium crashing down. They preyed upon and magnified his feelings of jealousy at being passed over as Warmaster, despite merging the most planets with the Imperium and having a larger legion. Guilliman had sought to drown out these shameful doubts of his father's judgment and withdrew into his palace on Macragge. As the pressure increased, he spent longer and longer in his private quarters, until eventually it unhinged his mind, and the Pantheon of Chaos claimed him. He was not beholden to one, but to the glory of Chaos Undivided.

The Chastisement of Konrad Curze: Primarch Konrad Curze and his Night Lords Legion was an uncompromising and brutal legion who descended upon worlds that were only nominally still part of the Imperium. They would then give them an ultimatum to submit wholeheartedly to the Pax Imperialis, and any who resisted became bloody public executions to the folly of resistance. Though undoubtedly effective, the Night Lords' brutal ways were a source of friction with many of the other, more strait-laced legions. After the action of the Night Lords during the Pacification of Cheraut, Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists Legion, confronted Curze. Dorn berated Curze for his brutal methods and began to lecture him. Turning to leave, Dorn reached out to stop him, at that point Curze received a dire vision of the future and the treachery in which half of his brothers would take part in, though no clear vision of what would become of him. In blind instinct he attacked Dorn, not knowing if he would play a role in the treachery. He escaped from custody aboard the Imperial Fists' mobile fortress, the Phalanx, and flees with the rest of his Legion. As he fled, he ran into Guilliman, who calmed him and listened to his fears. As he finished hearing it, Guilliman managed to persuade Konrad to join his cause, because father did not approve of his way and saw him only as a monster. But Konrad did not believe him and instead fled the Ultramarine Primarch to parts unknown.

Corruption of Rogal Dorn: Ruinous Powers preyed upon and magnified Dorn's feelings of jealousy at being passed over as Warmaster, and then being withdrawn to Terra while his brothers were carving a reputation across the galaxy. Dorn had sought to drown out these shameful doubts of his father's judgement in the scourge of the Pain-Glove. As the pressure increased, he spent longer and longer in the device, until eventually it unhinged his mind, and he was claimed by the Pantheon of Chaos. He was not beholden to one, but to the glory of Chaos Undivided.

Ultramar Segmentum: Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines Legion declares independence from the Imperium, claiming dominion over a massive region of space that he called 'Ultramar Segmentum'.

The Burning of Prospero: Believing that the soul-binding ritual would allow Magnus to poison the Emperor's essence with sorcery, Russ gathered his entire legion together to attack the Thousand Sons' homeworld of Prospero. To their credit, not a single brother shied away from the terrible thing the Wolf-King had asked of them. With all of their cunning and skill, the Space Wolves were able to catch the legion of sorcerers unawares, chasing off their fleet and blasting their orbital defenses into wreckage before descending onto the planet below. However, Magnus the Red foresaw this incident, going against the Emperor's decree, and contacted a close friend of his, Lorgar – who vowed to help his brother despite what the Emperor said. Lorgar and the Word Bearers arrived just in time to stop the Space Wolves from breaking the Thousand Sons. All three legions suffered depletion in forces, and the Space Wolves were forced to withdraw.

Betrayal at Istvaan V: Guilliman takes a portion of his massive Ultramarines Legion on a road of conquest, and were identified as being present at his newest conquest, the fifth planet in the Istvaan system. This was set to be the place that the Imperium would crush the rebellious Primarch and his dreams of an independent domain. With Horus still recovering after Davin, The Emperor assumed authority back onto the Imperium's military. In order to repel the Ultramarines, the Emperor summoned the might of nearly half his legions to the task: Alpha Legion, Iron Hand, Emperor's Children, Iron Warriors, Blood Angels and the World Eaters. Rogal Dorn was put in charge of the task force and went over the plan with the other Primarchs. The Iron Warriors, Iron Hand, and Blood Angels made planet-fall first. Their stated intention was to draw an ever-tightening ring of steel around Guilliman, so that the Alpha Legion, World Eaters and Emperor's Children would be able to sweep in from orbit and land the crushing blow. The second wave found the drop-zones to be heavily fortified killing grounds, well garrisoned by the Ultramarines. The three legions took horrendous losses fighting their way to link up with their allies, only for their supposed brothers to open fire on them in an act of base treachery. For unknown to the Emperor, Guilliman had managed to persuade the three legions to join his cause. In the greatest betrayal and military disaster the Legions Astartes had then faced, the Alpha Legion, World Eaters, Emperor's Children and the unexpected arrival of the Dark Angels decimated the survivors of the planet-fall. It was only the timely intervention of the cruiser, Eisenstein, which had been commandeered by loyalists among the turncoat forces, which allowed even a small percentage of the ambushed legions to fight their way back into orbit, and escape. But Fulgirm died on the planet, staying behind with his Phoenix Guard, he held off the enemy to allow his allies to escape. He met his end at the hands of Ferrus, his closes brother, who used his head as a trophy.

The Traitors Revealed: It became clear who had joined the treacherous Guilliman's side: The Blood Angels, Dark Angels, Iron Hands, Imperial Fists. Even the Raven Guard defected from the Imperium, along with the White Scars, who started to show odd lustful behavior and the corrupted Space Wolves company under the command of the Wolf Lord Svane Vulfbad. Their forces increased with several Imperial regiments from the Ultima Segmentum.

The Arch-Betrayer Plots: The Blood Angels, Imperial Fists, Raven Guard and White Scars headed to the Sol System to tighten their grip on Terra, while Luther and his Dark Angels went to rendezvous with their brothers under Lion El'Jonson on Caliban. What occurred on the Dark Angel homeworld is unrecorded by Imperial history, except that it ended with the utter destruction of the planet.

Corruption of the Space Wolves: The Space Wolves that left the ruins of Prospero and set course for Terra were a much changed breed. Although they arrived believing that they were protecting the Imperium, the ferocity of their battle with the Thousand Sons stripped away their veneer of righteousness. By the end, the Space Wolf Legion had been baptized in blood, and anointed into the overt worship of Khorne, the Blood God.

Preparing for Battle: When word reached the Emperor of these events, he and recovering Horus began to summon as many of the loyalist legion as they could. The Sons of Horus, and Salamanders had arrived to assist in the defense of Terra. The only legions that were yet able to join were the Death Guards, those were caught in a campaign with the Tarellians, and the Word Bearers were busy holding off several renegade Imperial Regiments and two companies of the Ultramarines from afar. The World Eaters were moving as fast as they could to reinforce their allies, followed by the Alpha Legion. But the Emperor's Children were still recovering from their massive losses and the loss of their Primarch. Many Imperial Regiments were recalled and setting up defenses for the attack.

The Siege of Terra: The Arch-Betrayer and all of his Traitor Legions of Chaos Space Marines lay siege to the Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra in the greatest battle ever fought in Imperial history.

The Emperor Imprisoned: As the Emperor's Praetorian, a portion of Dorn's legion garrisoned the Imperial Palace, and when the time came, the guards became jailers, trapping the Emperor and His Custodes within the armored bunker of the Imperial throne-room.

The Siege and Defense of Terra: The Arch-Betrayer and all of his Traitor Legions of Chaos Space Marines, with the first wave consisting of the Blood Angels and Iron Warriors lay siege to the Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra in the greatest battle ever fought in Imperial history. They managed to do much damage to the capital city of Terra and pushed the loyalist closer and closer to the Imperial Palace. The embattled defenders of the Imperial Palace are reinforced by the mercurial Thousand Sons Legion, which appeared out of nowhere along with the Night Lords, who had returned from their long disappearance. The battle throughout the planet was brutal and swift. Then, without warning, they withdrew to take the fight elsewhere across Terra. The Arch-Betrayer, Guiliman, arrived back from Istvaan in force, along with the Traitor White Scars legion. The Iron Hands moved to secure Mars for the rebellion, silencing all words from the Adeptus Mechanicus and their Titan Legions. But the Mar's forces were reinforced by the arrival of the Death Guard Legion, who unleashed fury upon their former brothers. The Loyalist fleets of the Word Bearers battered their way through the blockade to make planet-fall, before encircling the Imperial Palace in a counter-siege. But the Ultramarines managed to divide their forces, one to hold back the reinforcements and the other to attack the Imperial Palace. In response, Horus quickly had Perturabo reinforce the outer walls of the gate while his Legion prepared the inner defenses. The Iron Warriors began to fight fanatically against the enemy, especially their long, bitter rival the Imperial Fists. The late arriving World Eaters began to reinforce the Imperial soldiers in the city, and securing any war machines and Spaceports. They also reorganized the War Titans that manage to make planet fall. The Alpha Legion and Emperor's Children arrived, though low in numbers, under the command of Alpharius led hit and run attacks, killing leaders and securing defensive positions, while the Salamanders assisted with evacuations of civilians. But still the traitors pressed hard never faltering despite the defender's efforts. The war hung in the balance, with neither side able to land a fatal blow. With the White Scars incommunicado, seemingly following their own agenda on the far side of Terra, and the renegade Dark Angels and Raven Guard unaccountably slowed to a crawl in the warp, Guilliman turned ever more towards the daemonic to win the war. Through foul sorceries and blood-pacts, Terra became a playground for all manner of entities from the Empyrean.

Death of a Primarch: By the 55th Day of the siege, the Iron Warriors finally break through to the Ultimate Gate, their Primarch Perturabo himself is leading the assault himself, hoping to face the Arch-Betrayer himself. But instead, the plague-ridden Blood Angels' Primarch Sanguinius defended the Ultimate Gate. The two Primarchs fought in an epic clash, but in the end, Sanguinius hefted the stunned Perturabo aloft, and brought him down across his knee, breaking his spine. Sanguinius then took flight, carrying his dying brother into the air, and drained him of blood. As the Ultimate Gate was bulldozed shut once more by the defenders, Sanguinius contemptuously threw the corpse back down at the broken Iron Warriors.

Change of Plan: A saddened and repentant Emperor sits atop the Golden Throne. Even from Terra, he can feel the battles being waged. He can hear the laughter of Chaos as they undo all that he has wrought. He can feel the pain of his people as they wage against the forces of the Ruinous powers. Then, something different strays into his psychic senses. A message from one, Eldrad Ulthran. No-one knows exactly what was said between the greatest of representations of Man and Eldar. What is known, however, was the coming result.

The Emperor Bides His Time: A few days later the Emperor completed his modifications and bonded a portion of His consciousness with the Astronomicon. In an effort to stop him the Imperial Fists led by Dorn moved in to attack the Emperor while he was distracted. But Konrad Curze and the Night Lords Legion stopped him. The battle was intense and lasted for several hours, but it ended with Konrad's death at the hands of Dorn. But the Night Lord's usual ruthlessness managed to hold off the Imperial Fists until the Emperor's plan activated. In an instant, the warp-influence weakened planet-wide, with whole legions of lesser entities banished from the physical realm. With half of their forces gone, the Imperial Fists had to retreat to safer grounds.

A Blow To The Traitors: Leaving half of their forces on Mars, the Iron Hands Legion arrived to join their fellow Traitors against the Loyalist forces of the beleaguered planet. Swooping down into the embattled Lion's Gate spaceport, they murdered the Imperial defenders, and without even fortifying their positions, the corrupted Iron Hands took to their vehicles and scattered across the planet at high speed to make sport with the cowering civilian population. The Salamanders charged to greet them, gunning them down with zealous ferociousness, causing many casualties among their ranks. But the Iron Hands led by their Primarch Ferrus, slaughtered the first wave of Salamanders. It wasn't until the arrival of Vulkan was the Salamanders able slowed down the Iron Hands. The two Primarchs dueled for what seemed like eternity, but in the end Vulkan was able to break Ferrus Manus's spine, leaving him to slowly die. Though his legion tried to save him, the Salamanders pushed them back, allowing Vulkan to deliver the final blow.

End Game: With another fresh legion throwing its weight behind the traitors, and the fleets of the Dark Angels and Raven Guard only days away, the Emperor had no choice but to cut out the Heresy at its source. He and his finest troops prepared to board the Macragge's Honor and destroy the Arch-Betrayer, Guilliman, on his own battle-barge. As soon as the Emperor announced His decision to board the Macragge's Honor, Alpharius launched a sneak assault on the ship, and true to his word at the appointed hour sensors registered an internal explosion aboard the Macragge's Honor and the shields preventing teleportation flickered and died. The Emperor, flanked by his Custodes, and Horus, along with his Mournival of captains teleported onto the ship, but were scattered across the vast command decks by sinister magic. Called by the psychic presence of the Emperor, the loyalists fought their way back to their leader. The Emperor reached Alpharius's last location just outside of Guilliman's personal Sanctum, to find the primarch's Terminator armor-clad guards dead, and the armored doorway has already opened. A wail of unutterable anguish echoed from the chamber beyond. Guilliman mumbled that he had been freed - that the pulse from the Astronomicon had given him enough strength to finally banish the daemon. He said that he had killed his corrupted bodyguards. But the Emperor did not believe him, and instead removed a tapestry to reveal the brutalize corpse of Alpharius.

Change of Fate: With his deception revealed, Guilliman raised his sword and charged. Spurred into action, the Emperor leapt at Guilliman. The two battled for what seemed like an age, In his final battle with his son, his allows a single blow to pierce his armor, and find it deep within his arm. The god's glory in their puppet's strike, only to find out all too soon what the God Emperor has planned. Instantly, the Emperor strikes at the Dark Gods through his own son, the mental strain immediately shattering his soul apart as the Eye ripples in agony. Billions of Daemons shriek as they are annihilated beyond recovery, and their masters themselves feel a terrible blow across them. But none more than Slaanesh. For the God Emperor has fulfilled his part of the deal with the Eldar, and with such force and command that only He could muster, the Emperor rips his hands into the Prince's gut, and pulls out the Daemon-God's stomach. In an act of barbarity dating back to the Emperor's very birth, he devours it.

The Emperor's Ascension: When the Mournivals, led by Primarch Horus, reached the devastated site of the battle, they found both of them broken, burned and shattered beyond aid. The Emperor finally falls to the ground, dying. Desperately, he is brought to the Golden Throne, with hope that in the future, he might be saved. But the Emperor is not yet dead, or unable to speak. Mustering all his strength to give one last coherent order to his people, he explains the pact made with the Eldar. After devouring the stomach of Slaanesh, he now inherits all the souls of the Eldar who die from this point onwards. Their souls shall join with his for all eternity, safe and able to help him project his will. With such an influx of powerful psyker souls, only a handful of human psykers meditating with him will be needed to maintain the Astronomicon he had hoped to perfect.

The Traitors Flee: Upon this, space rippled as five Craftworlds and their fleets entered Realspace. The sudden appearance of the largest alien fleet mankind had ever seen threw the traitors into disarray. In a display of glorious firepower, the traitor chapters are decimated and forced to flee. The Macragge's Honor, under the command of Marius Gage, stayed in orbit just long enough to collect the remaining Ultramarines. The coalition of traitors fractured, and then scattered, with the Blood Angels, Iron Hand, Iron Warriors, and White Scars commandeering whatever vessels they could to escape. The Dark Angel fleet turned from its Terran course and even the Raven Guards fled to safer space. With the pact complete and their souls safe from She-Who-Thirsts, the Eldar pledge themselves to the preservation of humanity. The Imperium's goals are their goals, until Chaos itself is exterminated, as so that another such Slaanesh, can never arise again.

Bitter Work: Horus stepped forward and became the de facto leader of the Imperium's armed forces, becoming the first High Lord of Terra. Horus proved supremely adept at manipulating the disparate parts of the shattered Imperium back to some semblance of order. Soon he was able to command the fealty of the surviving primarchs, and played on their individual preferences and prejudices. For instance, Mortarion would commit to a force to drive the Blood Angels off of Baal proposed by Magnus, on the understanding that reciprocity would be observed when it came to mounting a xenocidal crusade against Tarellians. For Vulkan and the Salamanders, an attack on Ultramarines deep inside Ultramar Segmentum in revenge for Istvaan was the prize, and Lorgar was pacified with the duty of moralizing the citizens of the Imperium with his legion. But once Magnus had discovered that the Emperor's soul had become a god known as the Star Child, Lorgar formed the Ecclesiarchy in order to spread the word of the Star Child (Human) or Ynnead (Eldar). Painfully, slowly, but surely, the tide turned and the borders of Imperial-controlled space rolled back once again.

Creation of the Codex: After seeing what would happen if any legion retained their numbers, Horus decided to create the Codex Astartes. This commanded all Primarchs to divide their legions into chapters. At first many of the surviving Primarchs argued against this, but the ones without a Primarch had no choice but to comply, and soon were followed by the rest.

The Fate of the Sons: After the Guilliman Heresy and the battle of Terra, Magnus returned with his legion back to Prospero. While much had been destroyed by the Ultramarines, the planet remained intact and its capital city, Tezca, remained standing. Also the attack and the battle of Terra had left the legion very undermanned and it would require several years until the legion was back to full strength. It took ten years for them to rebuild their homeworld and replenish their forces. When they were done they gave birth to only one Chapter: The Blood Ravens, with Captain of the 4th Fellowship, Menes Kalliston as its Chapter Master.

Splitting of the Legions: Soon the rest of the loyalist Legions began to follow Horus's Codex, splitting their legion into chapters. The sole exception was the Emperor's Children, who were very low on marines due to the massacre and the death of their Primarchs. For the next three centuries during the push against Chaos, the Emperor's Children remained as a sidearm for other Legions led by Eidolon. They were able to give birth to one new Chapter, called the Winged Host, with Lucius the Eternal as their Chapter Master. The Sons of Horus, under the command of Horus, renamed themselves the Black Knights, with Abaddon as their Chapter Master. They gave birth to three Chapters, each one retaining their legion's old names: Luna Wolves led by the Sons of Horus led by Horus Aximand, the Luna Wolves led by Garviel Loken and Lupercal's Crusaders led by Tarik Torgaddon. The Iron Warriors created the Golden Legion, Titanium Fists, Iron Scorpions. The Alpha Legion created the Omega Legion, with Primarch Omegon as its Chapter Master. From the Night Lords gave birth to the Shadow Lords and Dark Lords Chapter, while the Death Guard created the Dusk Raiders, and Doom Vanguards. The Salamanders created the Red Hunters and Yellow Jackets. Finally the World Eaters created the War Hounds and the Devourers. The Word Bearers were only to create a small chapter, which they named the Prophets of the Emperor.

Death of Horus: In the course of a long lifetime, Horus saw his patience rewarded. The remaining loyalist legions were rebuilt and expanded, and the Traitor Legions were pushed from their homeworlds and enclaves towards the massive warp-rift, which became known as the Eye of Terror. He died as he lived; leading the Imperial forces from the front. In the world of Uralan, in the shadow of a monumental tower, during the 1st Black Crusade, Horus was struck down by overwhelming numbers of Chaos Marines. His legion recovered his remains, and Abaddon inherited his power claw and became the new leader of the High Lords of Terra.

A Legion Shattered: After the Heresy, the Ultramarines were regarded with bitterness by the other traitor legions. They would forever be condemned as pariahs. Worse, the ravages of extensive daemonic possession and the brutal meat-grinder battles of the Siege had reduced the Ultramarines to half their strength. Inheritor of Guilliman's mantle was Marius Gage, current Chapter Master at the time, who, to avoid the hated 'Imperials' associations, renamed them as the brooding 'Black Legion'. Such was the bitterness surrounding the legion that Marius could not even prevent elements of his own command from rebelling. Former Captain Remus Ventanus led many of the possessed marines to their own fate, and these bloody-handed butchers showed even the Space Wolves the true meaning of savagery. Another group despised the way Marius had turned his back on their primarch. Proudly and defiantly calling themselves the Sons of Guilliman, they set about carving a reputation by targeting a selected Great Company, be they loyalist or traitor, and not resting until it had been annihilated to the last marine.

Formation of the Gray Knights: Through telepathy, the Emperor instructed Magnus that the creation of a chapter of marines who are impervious to the taint of Chaos, along with an organization of people who live to fight against Chaos must be created. So with the survivors of the Loyalist the Inquisition was made. Then, with several recruits from Terra, a special Gene-seed was implanted into them, giving birth to the Gray Knights.

New Imperium: At first, the Eldar were treated little better than slaves, but with the Imperium in such a fractured state, the need of their power, knowledge, and technology quickly became apparent. As the centuries passed and the Imperium was brought back together, the Eldar were integrated into the Imperium, becoming a powerful faction. The alien race's status moved from hated/tolerated, to useful, to trusted ally. It was not too dissimilar to how the Imperium abhorred the mutant, but valued the navigator. Even the Eldar's religion and various gods are accepted, not unlike the Adeptus Mechanicus' Cult of the Machine.

The Imperium has recovered and brought a sense of order back to the shifting galaxy. Though without eight Space Marine legions, they have gained much. Grav-vehicles are common now on many a world. Basic knowledge of Chaos is in the open, with average Imperial citizen well versed in the signs of possible Chaos incursion. The Inquisition moves through the stars, using Eldar magic and human grit to fight the forces of Chaos and root out heretics. Psykers are found more quickly and trained to harness their powers to a higher degree of safety. Arbites fanatically hunt down and punish crimes of perversion, greed, sloth and hedonism. Farseers use the powers of divination to foresee attacks and assaults. The use of navigators has all but been phased out in the human fleets are practically unheard of due to the widespread use of Spider drives, allowing use of the Webway. However, warp-drive are still used in the instance of a location not being near a Webway gate.

The Imperium has also made it a goal to recover any Craftworld that will join them. In addition, many of the Maiden Worlds have been turned over to the Eldar, so that they may slowly raise their numbers. This also frees the Craftworlds, which have become either mobile factory worlds or moving fortresses for Aspect Shrines. Finally, the Imperium makes dangerous runs to Eldar Croneworlds, searching for lost secrets. Their ultimate goal is to rediscover the ability to create a Webway Nexus.

Despite all these advantages that have culminated on top of each other, it is not a golden age and the Imperium is still besieged. Chaos attempts to wreak from within the Imperium and tries to batter down her gates. The warp still festers with Slaanesh's rage over being humiliated by the Emperor and being denied the Craftworld Eldar and Exodite souls.

The Dark Eldar have fully committed themselves to destroying the Imperium. They look down on their former brethren for allying with a primitive species, which they perceive as a betrayal. This is compounded by the fact that the Craftworld Eldar and Exodites are freed from the clutches of Slaanesh, but the Prince of Pleasure still continues to feast upon the Dark Eldar. In return, the Imperium regards them with hatred second only to Chaos, as the Dark Eldar continues the very actions that created a Chaos, God and attempt use them forestall their judgment for such actions.

Orks continue to plague various worlds of the Imperium. The Orks are looked down upon as a crude plague with little right to the success they have achieved. Biel-Tan have helped Imperial forces that were under heavy attack by Orks and to hunt down Ork Roks before the tide of Orks can overrun a planet.

The Necron have started to awaken to reestablish the supremacy of their dynasties. They are motivated even further by the fear of the Eldar's power in the hands of Man.

The Tau are but a thorn in the Imperium's side. They push for the alliance but seek to dominate the Imperium only to be rebuffed.

The Astronomican's potent psychic beacon, unbeknownst to the Imperium's Adepts, is what is drawing the Tyranids to threaten the Milky Way Galaxy and all of the Imperium of Man. It is also drawing them, inexorably and irresistibly, towards Terra itself.

In the grim darkness of the 41st Millennium there is only war… and a single sliver of hope.

New Hope: The Eldars believe that when the most of the spirits of their race and faithful humans will unite with the Emperor, and the collective spirits of the boat races will join to form a new entity in the Warp that will battle and subdue Chaos, so that Eldar and human spirits may once more be able to merge with it and form a single, balanced entity. By doing so, if such a thing is possible, they hope that this will allow the both races to be reborn into a better form. Ynnead itself (the God of the Dead) is a nascent Order based god growing in the warp, from the collective souls of the Eldar and men. Ynnead has yet to manifest itself, as it has yet to attain enough power to fulfill its purpose: to destroy chaos and free the Eldar and humans. Ynnead, when formed, will be a potent entity indeed, so powerful that it has been foreseen that a new dimension will be created, alongside the Immaterium and the material universe, that will be a part of Ynnead.

According to Eldar Prophecy, the death god's stomach will be like heaven, hell and purgatory, as also seen by some Farseers. Since the birth of Ynnead offers the one, faint hope to the Eldar and humans of defeating and overcoming their Great Adversary, all operations regarding his formation and the place of his eventual birth is regarded with utmost care and caution. Innards coming is the target of much of the Eldar's precognitive power, as are all theories regarding the acceleration of Ynnead's formation. As Eldars die and their souls become part of the Emperor, the nascent god grows in power. A few Eldar Seers believe with sufficient Percentage of Eldar and human death, Ynnead or Starchild, will awaken at last and have the strength to defeat chaos forever. At that point, the Eldar and Human race will be reborn into the physical universe to begin again, freed from the sins of their past and with the chance to build a better future.

M41

Traitor Legion United: After ten thousand years, the Traitor Legions at last seem to be putting aside their differences. That Chaos should finally follow the tactics dictated by Abaddon of a massed crusade would be a terrible irony. What their intentions would be are unknown, but if the Ruinous Powers were to attempt a second assault on Holy Terra, the bloodshed would be truly apocalyptic.


	2. Chapter 2

Maiden Worlds

Overview

Maiden Worlds, or Lilaethan in the Eldar Lexicon, are the lush paradise worlds originally created through advanced terraforming techniques from lifeless Dead Worlds by the Eldar before the Fall of their race's ancient interstellar empire in the 30th Millennium. The creation of these worlds involved seeding formerly barren planets with life, gradually leading to their transformation into lush, life-supporting worlds. The seeding of worlds was part of a program of colonization which would take many thousands of years to reach fruition, and the result would only be seen by many later generations of the Eldar.

Place in the Imperium

Originally, these worlds were to be used a paradise worlds or pleasure worlds for important Imperial servants. However, with the integration of the Eldar into Imperial society, many of these worlds have been turned back over to the Eldar, so that they may repopulate.

While some Imperial officials argued against this, they were countered with the fact that the Eldar could not simply be crowded into Hive Worlds without further issues arising. In addition, many Maiden Worlds were already located within heavily guarded sectors of Imperial space, ensuring security.

The worlds of the Eldar are rich in natural resources and, as such, some are agri-worlds with advanced horticultural cities. Others are devoted to industry and with advanced technology, are able to produce various goods and materials with reduced levels of pollution.

While these worlds are usually reserved for expanding or incoming Eldar populations, there are times when humans are allowed to live there as well.

Known Maiden Worlds

Hannibal - An Eldar Maiden World later settled by human colonists and now populated by both races.

Twenty-eight Four – An unnamed Eldar Maiden World brought to Imperial Compliance by the Emperor's Children Legion during the Great Crusade in the Perdus Region, given back Craftworld Iyanden.

Eth-aelas - The site of the destruction, by the Eldar, of the second tendril of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Naga, destroyed.

Lilae'Fionnadh (Dread Pearl) - An ancient Maiden World lost to a Warp Storm during the Fall of the Eldar and later colonized after its return to Realspace by human settlers who renamed the planet Dread Pearl, now populated by both races.

Tarsus - A Maiden World, guarded by Craftworld Ulthwe and colonized by them.

Emele - Part of the Cabulis System.

Kiliak - Colonized by Craftworlds Biel-Tan and Ulthwe.

Davinuus - Colonized by Craftworld Iyanden.

Equinox - Maiden World colonized by the Imperium and An-Iolsus.

Defense

In addition to various human forces and fleets, the Maiden Worlds have kept their Guardian forces. Before their alliance with the Imperium of Man, the Eldar population was in decline and their Craftworlds beset on all sides by merciless enemies. As such, even Eldar who followed the civilian paths had to be trained and ready for warfare as Guardians. This tradition has carried on and Guardians are still in use, and can be counted to act competently in case of emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

Adeptus Ministorum(Part – 1)

Overview

The Ecclesiarchy (officially the Adeptus Ministorum) is the closest thing to an official state church that the Imperium has. It maintains and spreads the Imperial Creed throughout the Imperium's network of worlds. Its duty is to promote the veneration of the Emperor of Mankind as the greatest representation of Humanity and maintain the collective emulation of the example He set before His placing on the Golden Throne.

History

During the Great Crusade, many different cults appeared throughout the Imperium worshiping the Emperor as a god, each with their own subtle variations and differences. These forms of worship appeared first in those primitive planets that had strongly regressed during the Age of Strife. The numbers of these cults multiplied immensely with the Emperor's ultimate sacrifice to mankind and subsequent incarceration upon the Golden Throne. Most of these cults would gradually fade away, while others prospered, eventually absorbing the weaker ones. The more successful ones attempted to spread their forms of worship to other planets.

The Emperor became an object of general religious veneration across the Imperium following the Heresy and his internment within the Golden Throne of Terra. Over the decades after that conflict, many individual Imperial cults sprang up throughout the Imperium, with their central theme being the redemption of humanity through the Emperor's self-sacrifice. After a few hundred years, a single cult known as the Ecclesiarchy was formed from the unification of a number of smaller cults with the Temple of the Saviour Emperor, which gradually absorbed the main body of diverse believers in the Emperor's divinity.

In the wake of the chaos and anarchy of the Heresy, the Temple of the Saviour Emperor provided a message of hope and reunification through a common faith. Cults who rejected being absorbed, or who couldn't be absorbed, saw themselves being persecuted by fanatical mobs who preferred the Saviour Emperor theology. Officially, the Temple rejected this violence performed in its name.

A few centuries later Ecclesiarch Veneris II received a seat amongst the High Lords of Terra, and after 300 years, this seat was made permanent. The political power of the Ecclesiarchy continued to grow, increasing its hold over the minds and beliefs of the Imperial citizenry. Those who wouldn't follow its teachings were declared unbelievers and heretics, ostracized, and on occasion even executed. The vast territories of the Imperium were organized into dioceses led by the Ecclesiarchy's Cardinals. These powerful religious and political figures were responsible for Missionaries and Preachers on hundreds of worlds. Lavish shrines, impressive temples, and majestic cathedrals dedicated to the God-Emperor of Mankind were built throughout the Imperium.

At first Lorgar patronized them, but then came a new player the Confederation of Light. Based upon the planet Dimmamar, this penitent faith's ideal of poverty and humble living clearly contradicted the teachings of the Ecclesiarchy, whose view was that the sacrifices of wealth and money to the Adeptus Ministorum in taxes, tithes and other gifts were necessary to enhance the citizens of the Imperium's access to salvation and ensure that the Emperor's light reached every corner of the galaxy through his Missions.

However, at the same time, another major event occurred. Exact records are scarce, and as such, Imperial scholars are not completely sure as to when it first appeared, but it has been confirmed to exist. On the outskirts of the Imperium, the Eldar Harlequin appeared. The Harlequins, or Rillietann, are a unique subset of the Eldar race, who split their time between being talented battlefield fighters and theatrical performers. Not only did the Harlequin aid in the cleansing of the forces of Chaos, a troupe of them, including a Solitaire, preformed the greatest of their works for a human populace. The performance, simply called The Dance, retold the Fall of the Eldar. It is said that it was so awe-inspiring that every single member of the audience wept in both its beauty and sadness. Many still speculate why the Harlequin chose to do this.

The results, however, became clear. The retelling of the Fall of the Eldar, reignited many of the beliefs from the original Imperial Truth. The Imperial Truth, as taught by the Emperor, had claimed all of the other intelligent alien races, such as the Eldar, had already tried and failed to maintain galaxy-spanning civilizations. Yet, with this insight into the Eldar's actual fall and the reasons behind it, many realized the stunning similarities between the Fall and the Heresy. The Eldar had fallen due to a gradual descent into cruelty, excess, and hedonism. In many ways, this is what occurred when the Primarchs and the Traitor Legions fell to Chaos. The Eldar had progressed to a point that only corruption within themselves brought about their empire's collapse, the birth of Slaanesh and the Dark Eldar. The Great Crusade had been dismantled, the Emperor had suffered grievous wounds, and half of the Space Marine Legions had fallen to Chaos from flaws within. This sudden revelation had pointed to a lack of mastery of oneself. Lack of discipline lead to weakness, weakness clouded one's judgment and with that came only corruption.

Word quickly spread of this belief. Where's the Temple of the Savior Emperor has the advantage of being based on the cradle of Humanity, the emerging movement that came to be known as the Confederation of Enlightenment, was rooted in the in many of the same beliefs espoused by the Emperor Himself and offered, in many ways, a simple but the almost tangible solution to avoid falling to Chaos. While the Temple provided a uniting force for those who were left reeling after the terrible events of the Heresy, it at the same time destroyed any other cults which would or could not match their beliefs to those of the Temple, the Confederation converted the majority of its skeptics through logic, citation of history and conviction. If the conversion failed, the Confederation labeled the unbelievers as weak It did not hurt that the Harlequin started to appear more frequently upon Imperial worlds to retell the history of the Eldar, further adding credence to the Confederation's cause. This schism threatened to tear the Imperium apart as those who sided with the Temple declared the Confederation heretical and ungrateful of the God-Emperor's sacrifice, while the believers of the Confederation view the Temple as zealots who saw only what they wanted and ignored what the Emperor attempted to teach humanity.

Ecclesiarchy turned to violence, supported in this effort by the unanimous vote of the Senate of the High Lords of Terra, who declared the onset of the first War of Faith, largely to ensure that Imperial stability was not damaged by the emergence of religious plurality. The entire Confederation was declared heretical and the forces of the Imperial Guard, the Imperial Navy, and thousands of fanatical zealots from the Frateris Militia were unleashed upon it, bent on its destruction.

Emperor soulbonded with Magnus contacted Lorgar to stop the purge, he ordered him to act and save Confederation, Emperor argued that the coffers of the Ecclesiarchy were filled with the offerings and tithes from the teeming billions of his faithful but This wealth is squandered in building more and more large and lavish churches and cathedrals and to fund the Wars of Faith intended not to save the souls of humanity but to secure the Ecclesiarchy's political power and wealth. To him This can not stand, so Lorgar informed the High Lords of Terra Emperor's order, and The High Lords publicly sided with the Confederation according to Emperor's will.


	4. Chapter 4

Adeptus Ministorum (Part – 2)

With the High Lords' acceptance of the Confederation of Enlightenment, it became the uniting ideology of the Imperium. It also became an official organization of the Imperium as the Adeptus Ministorum. The outrage that spawned from the Temple faction of the Imperium was immense but not unexpected. However, again, the sheer practicality of the former Confederation's methods quickly became apparent. As less time was needed to establish Sanctuaries of Reflection and backed fully by the Adeptus Terra and Adeptus Mechanicus, the Ministorum spread quickly throughout the rest of the Imperium. Despite fierce resistance of the Temple, it faced a new kind of enemy that it wasn't equipped to deal with: one with reason and a deep understanding of the human psyche that could not be cowed by physical force. The former Confederation's teaching had long forced them to look at themselves to minimize weakness and/or, ideally, eradicate it. As such, its' various agents and operatives knew the nature of humanity. Where the Temple called for blind faith, the Ministorum countered with knowledge and understanding. Where the Temple said the Emperor was a God, the Ministorum recited the Emperor's own belief that he was not a God.

The newly created Ministorum's teachings and methods infiltrated the Temple. Citizens who had long been oppressed by tithes and forced to adhere to a narrow doctrine, where now offered the ability to learn to take their destiny with their own hands and minds, just as the Emperor had always planned since the Great Crusade. Soon, disgruntled parties who had been persecuted by the Temple came forward and were quickly followed by new populations of worlds that had been brought into the Imperium. The backing of the Imperium's governing body made the rising Ministorum untouchable. Any attempted violence that came from the Temple was put down and only served to strength the Ministorum's position: the Temple was made up of religious zealots. Slowly but steadily, the Temple's followers were converted or imprisoned. It would be nearly two hundred and fifty years before the Temple fell into full decline. As more and more people gathered towards the Ministorum, remnants of the Temple went into hiding. Only a few cells and hidden shrines of the Savior Emperor managed to survive the mass conversions and the power of the Ecclesiarchy was made complete.

At the end of the 33rd millennium every Imperial world was furnished with its own sanctuary and the coffers of the Ecclesiarchy were filled with the offerings and tithes of billions of faithful. This wealth was wisely spent in maintaining the various Sanctuaries of Reflection or diverted to other organizations when needed.

Over the course of the millennia, the Ministorum's influence upon the Imperium's population was considerable. While other organizations and departments, such as the Adeptus Administratum, feared the possibility of the Ministorum becoming too powerful, the Ecclesiarchy's own doctrine kept this fear from manifesting into reality.

Even after Emperor's order Lorgar was deeply unsatisfied, to him this was a mockery of true faith, as Belief in The Emperor as divine is the guiding light of the Word Bearers. So Confederation proposed a compromise that Emperor will be considered greater than any past deity that humankind may have worshipped. Also Word Bearers act as a judge for them so that Confederation remains faithful and untainted.

Only remaining Savior Emperor sect is the Redemptionists, a fanatical priesthood who follows an extreme and unforgiving doctrine of faith in which redemption in the eyes of the God-Emperor can only be found in death. For Redemptionists, sin exists in every creature, which can be purged only through bloodshed. Their mob mentality and ability to rouse a populace into a frenzied witch hunt, blinded by its all-consuming need for the guilty and blasphemous to be cleansed, can cause serious problems to any planetary government, upsetting the precarious balance of power which allows a world to continue to exist in a galaxy that contains a thousand and one threat. The task at hand is never truly done in the eyes of a Redemptionist, for all of the xenos of an area have been purged then all those who aided them must also be purged, followed by all those who might fail in the future and so on, until everyone is prosecuted for the failure to prevent such heretical acts. Planetary governments must often act quickly before the frenzied need to put the blasphemous to the pyre spreads. Zealots are so filled with bile and anger against those who would transgress the God-Emperor's will that they are in an almost permanent state of rage. They test their faith by plunging headlong into combat with the greatest sinners they can find. They even lash at themselves with whips and flails to savor the pain of purgation, but they would rather carve the path of redemption into their enemies' hearts. The Arch Zealot of the Redemption is one of the most famous and feared of all Redemptor priests on the Hive World of Necromunda. His views are considered to be rather extreme even by his fellow priests, and some say that he should be banished from the Redemptionist cause altogether. The Arch Zealot denounces all who voice such opinions as weak-willed Traitors to the Emperor, and such is his following amongst the common mass of Redemptionists that those who argue against him either quickly recant or are lynched by an angry mob whipped into a frenzy of blood lust by one of the Arch Zealot's rabble-rousing speeches.

Tenets

The Imperial Creed is highly flexible and is tailored to fit the native culture, religion, and practices of whatever world it exists upon. As such, practices adhered to on one world may be held as abhorrent or strange in another. The Ministorum tolerates this vast range of practices and beliefs, as it would be impossible to maintain a complete standardization across the entire Imperium.

However, the Ecclesiarchy does enforce basic key tenets:

The Emperor is the one true representation and Savior of humanity. As such he surpasses any past deity that humankind may have worshipped.

It is the duty of the faithful to purge the Heretic, beware the psyker and mutant, and abhor the alien.

Excess of any negative emotion or trait is a weakness. To be out of control of oneself is to invite disaster.

Every human being and Eldar have a place within the Imperium.

It is the duty of the faithful to unquestionably obey the authority of the Imperial government and their superiors, who speak in the Emperor's name.

One's action should lead to the betterment of the Imperium and her people, not oneself.


	5. Chapter 5

Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition

"... the Inquisition merely performs the duty of its office. To further fear them is redundant, to hate them, heretical. Those more sensible will place responsibility with those who forced their hands..."

— Captain Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter after the Inquisition's Exterminatus of Typhon Primaris

The Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition, more commonly known as the Inquisition, are the powerful secret police of the Imperium responsible for guarding the souls of humanity. The purpose of the Inquisition is to identify and destroy the myriad of potential threats to the Imperium and humanity. The organization's members are agents known as Inquisitors.

In the twilight hours prior to His internment within the Golden Throne, while Terra lay besieged by the traitor forces of Gullieman, the Emperor of Mankind commanded Malcador the Sigillite to seek out "men of character, skill, and determination" to be tested and trained so that an elite group of investigators might be tasked to discover the alien, mutant, and heretic. Immediately prior to his assault on Gullieman's battle barge, Malcador presented twelve individuals to the Emperor - eight Astartes and four humans - whom he had gathered in response to the Emperor's commands. The Astartes were described as having cast aside their allegiance to their Primarchs and Legions who had sided with Gullieman; Malcador went on to say that they were blessed with paranormal skills which were best suited for combating the horrors that had recently emerged from the warp. Although the identities of the twelve presented to the Emperor were never revealed, it is known that among those individuals recruited by Malcador were Captain Remus Ventanus of Ultramarines, Captain Azkaellon of the Blood Angels, Captain Camba-Diaz of the Imperial Fists Legion and Sister of Silence Amendera Kendel.

It is said that when the Senatorum Imperialis was convened on the first anniversary of the Emperor's Ascension, a grim-faced man joined the council and identified himself as a representative of the Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition. The fact that they called themselves "Orders" plural could be taken to suggest that the early Inquisition was an amalgamation of several organizations.

Inquisitorial Ordos

Ordos are a major operational subsection within the Imperial Inquisition. As the Inquisition possesses neither a formalized hierarchy nor leadership, each Inquisition is free to pursue the mission of humanity's survival in the manner they see most appropriate. Like-minded individuals gather together to investigate areas of mutual interest and concern, as bounded by one of the many Inquisitorial Ordos. Each Ordo comes and goes with the times, for many Inquisitors move freely between them according to their own whims and judgement. Ordos can grow larger in crisis's and then exist only on paper until its field becomes relevant once more. Association with an Ordo is not a matter of absolute allegiance, nor does it preclude an Inquisitor's involvement in matters pertaining to another Ordo.

Ordo Majoris

Currently within the modern Inquisition of M41 there are three Ordos Majoris (Xenos, Malleus, and Hereticus), and an unknown number of Ordos Minoris. These branches are ever-present for their mission is considered never-ending. Each branch specializes in the combat and investigation of specific threats to the Imperial domain. While Inquisitors from any Ordo are trained to deal with all potential dangers, it is the role of the Ordos to produce agents who are particularly adept at understanding and destroying specific abominations. Membership in an Ordo is not mandatory, and there are those Inquisitors who prefer not to join one.

The Ordo Malleus (The Threat Beyond) - Destroys daemonic threats and investigates the nature of the Daemon. The Ordo came into being immediately after the Heresy, and therefore has been a part of the Inquisition from the beginning. Mostly recruit Eldar because of their strong psyker powers. Most famous of their rank is Eldrad Ulthran.

The Ordo Hereticus (The Threat Within) - Investigates and roots out heresy, mutation, and rogue psykers from humanity, and polices the Ecclesiarchy. The Ordo Hereticus was founded following the events of the Age of Apostasy. Mostly recruit human, but there are few Eldars in their ranks.

The Ordo Xenos (The Threat Without) - Investigates and eliminates alien influence and plots against the Imperium. It is not known when the Ordo Xenos was founded, however, it is believed to be of a similar age to the Ordo Malleus. Mostly recruit human who's xenophobia create problems between Eldar and Imperium, their hate thus used for the good of the Imperium.

Ordo Minoris

In addition to the three major Ordos, there is a large but unknown number of Ordos Minoris.

Ordo Aegis - The Ordo Aegis is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded sometime in M40, they oversee the Cadian Gate.

Ordo Astartes - The Ordo Astartes is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded in M32, they oversee the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. The strength of the Ordo is currently estimated at 50 Inquisitors.

Ordo Barbarus - The Ordo Barbarus is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Consisting of only a little over 10 Inquisitors, they oversee Pre-Industrial Human planets.

Ordo Chronos - This Ordo is believed to have been established to study the temporal anomalies or other such effects that might emerge within the vicinity of the Jericho Reach with a view to controlling or combating them. Inquisitors of the Ordo Chronos were particularly concerned with the effects of time distortions which could lead to a disruption of the proper flow of time due to unintended interventions in the past. Such actions are deemed as interference in the fate of Mankind and against the will of the God-Emperor. Over the course of centuries, the Ordo Chronos expanded their mandate to relate to all forms of temporal phenomena and include other such events that might be a deliberate attempt to interfere with the flow of time. Before the disappearance of all Ordos Chronos members the Deathwatch partook in a joint operation with them.

Ordo Custodum - The Ordo Custodum is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded in M35, it current consists of under 50 Inquisitors. They keep vigilance on Terra, capital of the Imperium.

Ordo Desolatus - he Ordo Desolatus is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. This Ordo is shrouded in mystery, with neither its founding date or purpose known. It currently consists of a single Inquisitor.

Ordo Excorium - The Ordo Excorium is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Consisting of slightly under 100 Inquisitors, the Ordo monitors the practice of Exterminatus.

Ordo Machinum - The Ordo Machinum is an Ordo of the Inquisition. Overseeing the Adeptus Mechanicus, they are primarily concerned with the reintegration of recovered STC's into the Imperium's armies and the rare adaptation of alien technology into the established Mechanicum protocols. They ensure that laxness on the part of the Mechanicus does not permit a flawed design to enter Imperial service and more importantly prevent a greedy Magos from withholding vital designs for himself. Inquisitors of the Ordo Machinum often accompany Mechanicus archaeological teams to distant worlds, monitoring their recovery and analysis of STC's. Thus, they often work in concert with the Ordo Xenos - especially when the world in question has been under alien control or there is any suggestion of non-human origin of the technology the Mechanicus intends to recover.

Ordo Militarum - The Ordo Militarum is an Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded in M35, it monitors the Imperial Guard. The Ordo is large by the standards of minor Inquisition factions, with over 500 Inquisitors currently active.

Ordo Necros - The Ordo Necros is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded in M37 and consisting of just 5 Inquisitors, its purpose is a stop Necron threat. They are guided by Eldar as they are Necron's ancient enemies. The Ordo, it is overseen by the Ordo Vigilus.

Ordo Originatus - The Ordo Originatus is an Ordo of the Inquisition. This Ordo is dedicated to unraveling the mystery of the origins and founding of the Inquisition itself, which are still shrouded in myth and obscurity. They frequently come into conflict with the Ordo Redactus.

Ordo Redactus - The Ordo Redactus is an Ordo of the Inquisition. They seek to deliberately obscure and undermine knowledge of the Inquisition's founding, lest the enemies of Mankind discover some advantage through the information on the Inquisition's beginnings. As a result, they frequently come into conflict with the Ordo Originatus.

Ordo Sanctorum - The Ordo Sanctorum is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded in M36, it oversees the Adeptus Ministorum, better known as the Ecclesiarchy.

Ordo Scriptorum - The Ordo Scriptorum is a smaller Ordo of the Inquisition. Based on Terra itself, it is dedicated to the examination and investigations of the vast stockpile of Imperial records. As the Imperium constantly strains under the weight of its own colossal bureaucracy, important facts and information are often lost through misfiles, time, or simple human error. Pleas for aid from Imperial Governors can go unheeded worlds isolated from outside contact for centuries if these errors and oversights occur. The Ordo Scriptorum can only intercept a handful of these failures, but even once can save billions of lives. The Ordo will also oversee the efficiency of administrative scribes, ensuring they act more efficiently in the future.

Ordo Scriptus - The Ordo Scriptus is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded in M38, it oversees official historical records on Terra. Currently its strength consists of 6 Inquisitors.

Ordo Senatorum - The Ordo Senatorum is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded in M33, its purpose is unknown.

Ordo Sepulturum - Researches current plagues afflicting the Imperium and determines how best to contain, destroy, and cure them. Created to investigate an increase in outbreaks of the Zombie Plague just before the 13th Black Crusade.

Ordo Sicarius - Founded to police the activities of the Officio Assassinorum following the events of the Wars of Vindication, which resulted from the events of Vandire's Reign of Blood.

Ordo Vigilus - The Ordo Vigilus is a minor Ordo of the Inquisition. Founded in M37, it oversees the mysterious Ordo Necros.

Chamber Militant

Although an Inquisitor can employ the services of any branch of the Imperial service, including the military, each major Ordo also maintains a dedicated Chamber Militant representing the most dedicated, experienced, and effective forces that Ordo can call on.

The Ordo Malleus' Chamber Militant is the Gray Knights. Further Information, Classified.

The Ordo Hereticus' Chamber Militant is the Adepts Sororitas, also known as the Sisters of Battle. The Battle Sisters of the Adepta Sororitas are the mainstay of the Adeptus Ministorums armies. Equipped and trained to the highest Imperial standards, the Sisters of Battle specialize in waging Wars of Faith and purging heresy wherever it may be found. Because of this, its duties often overlap with the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition and as a result the Sisters of Battle maintain a close alliance with the Witch Hunters.

The Ordo Xenos' Chamber Militant is the Deathwatch. The Deathwatch is a unique and specially trained Space Marine Chapter that dedicates its every hour to Xenos hunting. They are the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos, charged with protecting it in its search of information, containment, and ultimate destruction of all Xeno species.

Organization

As well as the Ordos, there are many types of Inquisitorial groupings that an Inquisitor may belong to, however, as with the Ordos, membership in these is not mandatory.

Conclaves - Aside from their membership of an Ordo, many Inquisitors also serve in a regional grouping generally known as a conclave. These federations of Inquisitors watch over a particular area of Imperial space, although the whole Imperium is by no means covered by conclaves and endless tracts of it are devoid of a permanent Inquisitorial presence. Conclaves can include Inquisitors from all manner of ordos as well as those who belong to no other organizations. The first is Conclaves called by an Inquisitor (or High Conclaves called by an Inquisitor Lord); these are gatherings called to discuss a particular subject. The smallest might number only three or four Inquisitors and a handful of trusted agents. Inquisitorial Conclaves can be split into two rough groups. There are also more permanent regional Conclaves; these are federations of Inquisitors who watch over a particular area or sector of Imperial space. The larger of these regional Conclaves may have enormous resources available for the use of their dozens of Inquisitors, from the starships, to private armies, fortresses and libraries for the use of their members. Not all sectors of Imperial space are covered by a Conclave, and some areas are devoid of a permanent Inquisitorial presence. The head of each regional Conclave is normally an Inquisitor Lord, and is nominally appointed by the High Lords of Terra. There are also Conclaves operating at the Segmentum level, again headed by an Inquisitor Lord.

Cabals - A Cabal is a rare body instituted by a Conclave and dedicated to investigating a particular matter. They form a specialist task-force charged with the prosecution of a particular concern. Generally they gather Inquisitors from varied backgrounds and philosophies, all working together via their differing methods and focused on a single goal. Cabals are despised by many, who see them as secret societies or unnecessary inner factions within a conclave. However, they have been shown to be a highly effective tool: by combining and focusing the activities of varied Inquisitors on a particular scheme, cabals have often achieved noteworthy successes.

Cells - Similar to a Cabal, a Cell is an ad-hoc group of Inquisitors who share a common goal. Often they are factional in nature, or are formed to confront a particular problem. The principle difference between Cabals and Cells is that the latter is entirely informal and are transitive in nature. Often one or more of the Inquisitors in the Cell will work overtly through investigation while the rest proceed through infiltration.

Inquisition Hierarchy

The Inquisition does not have a formal hierarchy, and there is no system of ranks or command such as is found in the Imperial military or the Adeptus Terra. Authority within the Inquisition is governed by two factors - reputation and influence. Seniority is in itself no indicator of authority, however, most Inquisitors will take heed of the wisdom of an older and more experienced peer.

Inquisitorial Representative - One of the High Lords of Terra, the Inquisitorial Representative - sometimes known as the Master of the Inquisition - is nominated from amongst the Inquisitor Lords of the sectors surrounding Terra, and Inquisitors that have filled this role are referred to as an Inquisitor Lord Terran. Also, it is not unusual for several Inquisitor Lords Terran to share the role of Inquisitorial Representative at the same time. The maximum term that an Inquisitor Lord Terran can serve on the Senatorum Imperialis is five standard years, after which they must stand down - though nothing prevents them from eventually serving another five-year term. The title of Inquisitorial Representative itself is fairly meaningless to the Inquisitor who bears it, for, the chances are high that he was simply the closest of the Lords Terran when the council was convened. Indeed, the title is more for the benefit of the Inquisitorial Representative's fellow High Lords; a measure of reassurance that they are dealing with an equal, and an unspoken reminder that the eyes of the Inquisition lie upon even that most august of assemblages. Though the attendance of the Representative is always appreciated, his or her position in the chambers of the Senatorum Imperialis is often empty and their vote conferred by missive – such are the demands of the Inquisition. He or she serves as the voice of the Inquisition on the Senatorum Imperialis. Although the role does not bring any additional authority above that of a standard Inquisitor Lord, it does put the holder in a position of unrivaled power and authority due to the influence he has at the highest levels of Imperial power.

Inquisitor Lords - Despite the lack of formal organization, there is a need for a higher tier of Inquisitors to help maintain the integrity of the organization, and to watch over and guide its members. They are known by various names including Inquisitor Lords, Lord Inquisitors and High Inquisitors. Inquisitor Lord (or one of its variations) is a recognition rather than an absolute rank, and is more a formalization of a position of influence amongst his fellows enjoyed by the Inquisitor rather than an actual promotion. Promotion to the ranks of the Inquisitor Lords is by invitation only; an Inquisitor must be nominated by an existing Lord and have his nomination approved by two others. It is an honor that only extends to those that have proven their courage, ability, loyalty and integrity numerous times. Although the rank of Inquisitor Lord in itself brings no temporal authority, it is likely that such a respected and influential Inquisitor will have some measure of control over resources within the Inquisition or his Ordo and his control of those resources will give him some measure of authority over Inquisitors who wish to use them.

Grandmaster - Grandmaster is a title sometimes given to an Inquisitor Lord, who runs a sector or sub-sector Conclave, such as Lord Orsini, Grandmaster of the Ordos Helican.

Master - Where an Ordo has a strong presence in a sector or sub-sector, the senior Inquisitor Lord of each Ordo may be given the title "Master." In the Ordos Helican, there are three Masters, one for each of the Ordos Majoris; who as well as overseeing the members of their Ordos also provide counsel to the Grandmaster and are responsible for choosing his successor should he die or retire.

Philosophies of the Inquisition

Many Inquisitors blaze a unique trail through the galaxy, relying on their own judgement and knowledge to prevail. However, it is Mankind's nature to seek consensus -– a common path upon which to proceed – and Inquisitors are no different. At any time, there are scores of different philosophies advocated within the Inquisition, each considered the path of ultimate truth and salvation by their adherents. These are not doctrines, but ideas, tested with every tool at the Inquisitor's disposal. If an Inquisitor adopts one philosophy to the exclusion of all others, it doesn't because its principles fulfill a religious need, but because he or she has come to embrace its tenets as the ultimate truth. Just as the size of an Ordo itself rises and falls, so too does the popularity of each philosophy, with some flaring but briefly and others enduring through the millennia. Though they are often pursued with the tenacity of religious belief, these are theories founded in reason and tested through scientific rigor. Inquisitors are, first and foremost, practical men and women – they do not waste their effort or time on ideas proven to be flights of fancy.

Immediately after the Emperor was interred in his Golden Throne, four trusted servants of the Emperor gathered in secret to discuss what was to happen next. Their opinions were divided; two believed the Emperor could be returned to life, the other two believed it folly to interfere with the events that had unfolded. The two resurrectionists, known as Promeus and Moriana, left Terra to begin their quest to bring the Emperor back to life. The two that remained acted quickly to establish themselves with the Senatorum Imperialis and created an organization to combat the efforts of Promeus and Moriana, and it was from this seed that the Philosophies of the Inquisition was formed.

The Inquisition's members broadly adhere to two very different schools of thought about their ultimate purpose and the methods to be used in pursuit of that purpose; that of the Radical and that of the Puritans. To the Radical "the ends justify the means" in every instance, whether through the employ of Exterminatus, Daemonhosts, or alien weaponry. By contrast, the Puritans adhere strictly to official Imperial political and religious doctrine and typically persecute their more unorthodox brethren, when given the chance, as they are most concerned with maintaining the Imperium's status quo, even if this results in simply perpetuating the long period of technological and cultural stagnation that has afflicted Mankind since the end of the Heresy over ten millennia ago. The main tenets of the Inquisition's competing philosophical sects on how best to defend the Imperium, beyond the basic Radical/Puritan divide, can be defined below:

Puritans

Puritans, simply put, are those who refuse to employ the measures of the enemy, such as xenotech or the Warp. Most Inquisitors start out as the Puritans, but a number of them fall into Radicalism (which can be classed as lesser heresy in its most extreme forms). Puritanism can fall among six major philosophies:

Codominance - This philosophy holds that Man and Eldar can only survive in the galaxy through the death of every other intelligent creature. Codominants are arguably the most extreme of the Puritans and tolerate no deviation from the harshest and most conservative interpretations of the Imperial Creed.

Amalathianism: One of the most conservative form of Puritanism in the Inquisition, Amalathians (named after Mount Amalath, where its tenets were first set down at an Inquisitorial conclave) believe that the Emperor has some sort of divine plan for the Imperium, and the Inquisitions purpose is to protect the Imperium as that plan becomes visible. Change is considered the greatest enemy (which may have some sense to it), with the exception that they seek to overcome the factionalism so common within the Adeptus Terra. The irony that the Amalathians are themselves technically a faction is not lost on them. Gregor Eisenhorn was once a staunch Amalathian, but he eventually fell into Radicalism in his later years.

Monodominant: Monodominants are the most hard-line of all the Puritans, believing in the complete destruction of all non-humans except Eldar (including mutants and psykers) and those not willing to swear eternal allegiance to the Emperor. Of course, they understand that this lofty goal will take time and, in the interim, though they might despise them, the Imperium must make use of mutants and psykers for its survival. Monodominants are also well known for their excessive use of force when purging corrupted worlds, even resorting to Exterminatus rather than risk leaving even the barest hint of heresy behind.

Thorianism: The most radical form of Puritanism, Thorians are named after Sebastian Thor, the hero of the Age of Apostasy, and believe that Thor held part of the power of the Emperor within him. The Thorians thus believe that it is possible to reincarnate the Emperor of Mankind into a new body, allowing him to rebuild the Imperium and launch a new Great Crusade. As a result, Thorians closely study the nature of the human consciousness and the Warp, while also keeping a close eye on individuals that show enough power to be potential hosts for the Emperor's soul (such as Living Saints). They have a very turbulent relationship with Eldar and Ecclesiarchy. But reincarnation of emperor will greatly harm the formation of Starchild in warp and does not answer what will happen to an Elder soul after their death, so their influence has drained away. Eldar did everything to destroy them, after all an emperor sitting in golden throne is their only hope for salvation and only way chaos can be stopped in the distant future.

Anomolian Beholders: A conservative branch of Thorianism which takes a more passive approach to the resurrectionist ideology; they are more content with observing humanity for signs of the God-Emperor's return than actively trying to bring him back.

Ardentites: A variation of Thorian belief that claims the power of the Emperor was dispersed throughout humanity as a whole rather than being concentrated in any one individual. Derisively referred to as "miracle chasers" by the rest of the Inquisition for their many failed attempts at proving their beliefs.

Radicals

Radicals are those Inquisitors who believe in fighting fire with fire-specifically, using the weapons of the enemy against the enemy. According to Gideon Ravenor, Radicalism is inevitable, as the more one learns about the nature of the enemy, the more they realize that the enemy has a lot better toys than the Imperium. However, given that most Inquisitors will face Chaos at some point, and given the inherently corrupting nature of the Warp, Radicalism may lead to one hoping to fight the Archenemy before brought into the service of the Chaos Gods. Radicalism can fall into a lot more branches than the Puritans, and the following is merely a list of the most common forms it can take:

Gulliesians: One of the most dangerous forms of radicalism, Gulliesians (named after Gullieman) believe that power the Chaos Gods imbued Gullieman with to fight the Emperor can be used to create a new body for the Emperor. Moriana was once a handmaiden to the Emperor of Mankind and a incredibly powerful psyker with a gift of clairvoyance. She was once one of the few members of the Gulliesians within the nascent Inquisition, a sect which believed that the dark power which had animated Gullieman during the Heresy could be harnessed to resurrect the fallen Emperor. After a while she fell from grace and was banished from the Imperium, it seemed that now Moriana is largely indifferent to the designs of Chaos, and gave deference to no one, but still capable to move by hatred of the Imperium.

Istvaanism: One of the most violent forms of Radicalism, Istvaanians (named for the virus-bombing of Istvaan III, which began the Heresy) believe that conflict is desirable, and mankind only grows in a state of violence (while it is said that "necessity is the mother of invention", the culture in 40k minimizes technological advancements). In practice, this leads to various conflicts that would otherwise remain minor suddenly becoming unmanageable because an Istvaanite was covertly funneling resources to one or both sides.

Recongregationism: Radicals who believe that the Imperium has become stagnant and corrupt, and needs to be rebuilt least its collapse further. Unfortunately for them, they aren't entirely sure about how to do this, or how it should be rebuilt after tearing down the old order. Some of the more extreme Recongregators end up like Lilean Chase, an Inquisitor who fell to Chaos and founded the Cognitae.

Revivificationism: Essentially the radical form of Thorianism, Revivificators believe in studying the effects of death and dying so that they can reverse the process and revive the Emperor of Mankind. Revivificators have a deep interest in studying the Eldar as a result, and have less ties to the Ecclesiarchy.

Promean: Promeus was one of the four original founders of the Inquisition. Along with Moriana, Promeus was insistent that the Emperor could be resurrected into a mortal form and became one of the earliest resurrectionists. However, after Moriana began to look to the Ruinous Powers to achieve their aim, Promeus and his disciples, now known as Promeans, battled Moriana and her forces and banished them to the Eye of Terror. Afterwards, Promeus continued to write extensively on the subject of resurrectionism, which he eventually compiled in the Book of Promeus, which itself was eventually burned by Stalia von Dressen. However Promeus's early beliefs nonetheless had a key influence in the development of the Thorian faction of the Inquisition.

Xanthism: The most overtly and well known form of Radicalism, Xanthians (named after Lord Inquisitor Zaranchek Xanthus, executed for heresy in M.32) believe that using Chaotic artifacts such as possessed swords and Daemonhosts are viable weapons against the Archenemy. They hold that only by controlling the power of Chaos can Chaos be defeated. Eisenhorn eventually followed Xanthism after being forced to use Cherubael to save the lives of his retinue.

Phaenonism: A splinter group of Xanthism, considered extreme even by other Radicals. They're dabbling with tech-heresy alongside the traditional Xanthite methods led them to openly deny the Emperor's divinity and embrace the powers of the Warp, seeking to rebuild the Imperium in their own image. Despite being declared Excommunicate Traitoris, there are still some Phaenonites in the Inquisition, although they have taken great caution to conceal their allegiances from their fellow Inquisitors.

Libricars: An extreme version of Amalthianism that insists that even the smallest deviations from the status quo warrants purging. Unlike the Amalthians, they will do absolutely anything to ensure the status quo. Needless to say, the Recongregators hate them.

Oblationists: Monodominants that insist that the truly righteous (i.e. Themselves) must allow themselves to be damned through the use of the Warp, the Xenos, and the unclean to keep humanity safe. At the same time they believe that anyone else using these things will be hopelessly damned and ought to be purged.

Ocularians: A minor faction obsessed with learning how to predict and divine the future, no matter the cost of doing so.

Antiquarti: A subgroup of Ocularians that seek to predict the future by discovering patterns within events in the past.

Polypsykana: An offshoot of the Xanthites, the Polypsykana is a Radical faction obsessed with the power of psykers. Members believe that the psyker is a natural evolution of man's development into a higher being. After all, the Emperor is the greatest psyker of all, who keeps the Imperium intact through His immeasurable strength of will. The faction believes that this transformation of humanity is inevitable and ultimately Mankind's only salvation. To this end, members work to protect and nurture psykers and increase the role they play within the sector. In addition, they work in secret on psy-tech, psy-breeding and other, more questionable, activities, all intended to spread what they see as the psy-gene to as much of humanity as possible.

Seculos Attendous: As yet, this faction have remained very quiet about its intentions and goals, no doubt to avoid immediate censure and the risk of excommunication. They view the dogma and religious doctrine of the Adeptus Ministorum and the Imperial Creed to be slowly corrupting Mankind and hampering its growth, pointing to the Age of Apostasy and the reign of the tyrant High Lord Goge Vandire in the 36th Millennium as proof of this. They seek to undermine the influence of the Ecclesiarchy and slowly weaken the power of the Imperial Creed over the minds of the Imperium's masses, hoping to restore the more Hardliner orientation of the Imperium that once characterized what was known as the Imperial Cult. For obvious reasons, this sect of the Inquisition is bitterly opposed by the Adeptus Ministorum and its many agents.

Casophilians: Another branch of Thorianism interested in learning how to summon a deceased soul back to the Materium in the hope that doing so could be the first step to resurrecting the Emperor. (In practice, this would probably resemble a form of "reverse daemon summoning".) Relatively conservative by Radical standards, they are one of the few factions that can be considered open to new ideas and are known to work especially well with the Anomolian Beholders.

Xeno Hybris: The Xeno Hybris is a Radical faction that has existed within the Calixis Sector for almost as long as it has been a part of the Imperium. It is speculated that the faction grew out of a gathering of Radical Ordo Xenos Inquisitors and agents drawn to the sector in search of clues to lost alien civilizations. Whatever the case, today the faction works diligently to uncover alien technology and better understand the alien mind. Inquisitors of this faction believe that there is much to learn from the aliens of the galaxy and only by cooperating with the other intelligent starfaring races can the true enemy of all sentient life be defeated. Needless to say, these beliefs often bring them into conflict with Monodominants and their followers, who view any dealing with xenos as an abomination. They try to counter this by commenting on Eldar and human pacts, which Emperor himself forged.

Inquisitorial Relics

Grimoire of True Names - He who knows a Daemon's true name wields a terrible power over the beast, for it is the one verity that a Warp-spawn cannot deny. Accordingly, Grimoires of True Names are highly sought after by Daemon hunters, regardless of whether they intend to obliterate the Daemon, or bend it to their will. Alas, most are copies, with their information incomplete or subtly altered in such a way to put the reader at risk of damnation. Only one, the Malefact Maloreum, contains a complete and unswerving record of all the Dark Gods' daemonic servants. As such, it is highly sought after – and often fought over.

Liber Heresius - First laid down during the Age of Apostasy, this tome has grown to contain the wisdom of thousands of Ordo Hereticus Inquisitors. By properly interrogating its pages, the reader can glean sufficient wisdom to predict and counter the strategies of renegades and traitors before their ruinous schemes come to fruition. Over the course of centuries, the Liber Heresius has become incredibly unwieldy, as each new wielder scribbles his own notes in its broad margins.

The Tome of Vethric - First inscribed by the famed Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Macavius Vethric, this book has ever since served as record of alien perfidy and nuance. In the millennia since Vethric's death, the tome's contents have been annotated and expanded, to the point that it now stands as the Imperium's most complete treatise on Xenos strategy, and contain a wealth of countermeasures for even the most innocuous of alien ploys. The only challenge lies in deciphering Vethric's almost illegible scrawl...


	6. Chapter 6

High Lords of Terra

The High Lords of Terra collectively form the Council of the High Lords of Terra, also known as the Senatorium Imperialis. The Senatorum is an Imperial governing body of the twelve leaders of the most powerful organizations of the Imperium. This body rules the Imperium in the Emperor's name.

The task of the High Lords is to interpret and enact the will of the Emperor. Accordingly, the position of High Lord is the most powerful in the Imperium.

A High Lord of Terra

Determining who will hold the position of High Lord has resulted in millennia of political intrigue between the various bureaucracies seeking to increase their power. However, some organizations are so powerful, so fundamentally important to the Imperium, that their position on the Council is considered sacrosanct. For this reason the following nine offices are almost always represented as High Lords:

The Master of the Administratum

The Inquisitorial Representative

The Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum

The Fabricator-General of the Adeptus Mechanicus

The Grand Provost Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites

The Envoy of the Eldar Council

The Master of the Astronomican

The Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum

The Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica

These nine posts are virtually sacrosanct, and there are very few times in the history of the Imperium when their seats upon the High Lords of Terra became empty and were not filled by a successor from the same organization. Note that a specific Inquisitor does not typically hold the position of Inquisitorial Representative on his own, but instead, the seat is retained for whichever individual is sent on behalf of the Inquisition during a meeting of the Senatorum. The eldest Grand Master of the Gray Knights is also occasionally present as the Inquisitorial Representative. Similarly, the place of the Envoy is open to whoever might be the Envoy of the Eldar Council. The Eldar Council usually agrees to elect an Envoy.

The remaining three positions are most likely to be filled from among the following powerful leaders:

Lord Commander of Segmentum Solar

Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard

Cardinal's of the Holy Synod of Terra

The Abbess of the Adepta Sororitas

Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes

The Chancellor of the Estate Imperium

The Speaker for the Chartist Captains

Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Navy

It is an oddity that, throughout its history, very few members of the Adeptus Astartes have served as High Lords of Terra - given the importance of humanity's most elite fighting force and the fact that the first council was initiated by Horus. This seems to have been set up intentionally by him, who knew that at times of great need, Space Marine leaders would have no choice but to step in, but would otherwise remain outside the ruling structure. Some say the Primarch's discouragement of Space Marines serving in the Senatorum Imperialis was based upon the Emperor's original Council of Terra - which was separate from his War Council, and a ruling body that did not include any members of the Adeptus Astartes. He clearly believed, as his great work, the Codex Astartes points out, that it is the Space Marines' duty to serve Mankind, not to rule it, just as the Emperor Himself held.

In its long existence, the Senatorum Imperialis has gone through many changes. The High Lords have been forced to give one of its seats over to a religious leader (the Ecclesiarch, who joined shortly after the Adeptus Ministorum was named the sole state religion of the Imperium in the early 32nd Millennium), wiped out to a man by assassination (on the orders of a slighted Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum, an event known as "The Beheading", and dissolved altogether by the ruling Ecclesiarch (during the civil war known as the Age of Apostasy). Many members have disappeared under suspicious circumstances and the Inquisition has been asked to investigate a number of times (although many have suggested that at least some missing High Lords of Terra have disappeared because of the Inquisition). Yet always, despite the many power struggles and strife, the High Lords of Terra have continued to interpret the Will of the Emperor and thereby rule the greatest empire in the galaxy.

History

The original High Lords were known as the Council of Terra. These consisted of key individuals to the Emperor's rule and was originally staffed by the Fabricator-General of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Paternova of the Navis Nobilite, and Malcador the Sigillite. Military matters were outside of the jurisdiction of this council, instead vested in Warmaster Horus.

Following the Heresy, the High Lords of Terra succeeded the Council of Terra as the main executive body of the Imperium as the beginning of the reformations initiated by Primarch Horus, who joined the Council as Lord Commander of the Imperium, commanding the entirety of the Imperial armed forces. In early M32, the rise of the Imperial Creed in the Imperium meant that the Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum was granted a seat, which soon became permanent.

In M36, Goge Vandire, Master of the Administratum, lead a coup d'état and became the Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum, holding a dual role. During his Reign of Blood, the High Lords were powerless to act. When Fabricator-General Gastaph Hediatrix demanded that the High Lords account for themselves and execute Vandire, Goge dissolved the High Lords and declared the Space Marines and Mechanicus as traitors. Before long, Goge was killed, and the High Lords returned to power.

After Eldar gives Imperium use of the webway as per agreement with the emperor, it greatly reduces the power and control of Navigators, They were an ancient mutated or deliberately engineered psyker strain of Mankind "designed" to facilitate Warp travel. It is not known how this unique sub-sepcies of humans first came into existence, though they may have been the result of long-forbidden genetic tampering with the human genome in a long-ago age. Some Imperial scholars suspect (paradoxically) the hand of the Emperor if not in the Navigators' original creation, then perhaps in their recreation and certain increase in numbers during the Age of the Imperium - as their Houses gathered to Him and pledged Him fealty after His conquest of Terra during the Unification Wars. The Emperor in person granted a charter to those Navigator groups who swore Him fealty, granting them His legal protection in exchange for their services as steersmen for the many starships of the nascent Imperium. Those extreme few amongst Imperial savants who have access to the remaining archives of records dating back to the Unification Wars of the late 30th Millennium believe that, not unlike the Thunder Warriors, the Navigators were only tolerated by the Emperor as a stop-gap measure until His Imperial Webway project was completed and were to be eliminated afterwards as undesirable and potentially dangerous mutants, but with the opening of Eldar Webway to imperium at end of Heresy, the temporary solutions to Imperial problems of interstellar travel and communication offered by the Navigators and the psychic beacon known as the Astronomican were no longer needed. In the late 31st Millennium, the Navigator Houses were no longer considered to be under the direct protection of the Emperor Himself in exchange for their unique brand of service to humanity. So the purge began with eldar's help who wanted more power and control over imperium.

One of the fundamental tensions that exists between the Navis Nobilite and the rest of the Imperium that time is the fact that Navigators were obviously mutants in an Imperial culture that does not often suffer the mutant to live save as a brutally oppressed underclass. Many dark legends and fables of excess, witchery, and murderous power have grown up about them, and not all without cause. As a result, Navigators were often shunned and feared, and the popular dread at meeting the gaze of their three-fold eyes means that many Imperial citizens prefer to have dealings with them only when they absolutely must. The maintenance of the invaluable but recessive Navigator Gene through selective inbreeding between a very small extant population has also meant that over thousands of standard years, most Navigator families have acquired malformations, strange afflictions, or mental abnormalities. In some Navigator families, the genetic corruption of the line has become so severe that only a few members of the clan can move amongst the rest of the Imperium. The remainder remains confined to the family's great estates or in sealed tabernacles aboard a void ship, their hideous deformities hidden from sight.

These differences have often led to conflict in the late 31st Millennium, and localized factions of the Ecclesiarchy have, on a number of zealous occasions, burned Navigator holdings and executed Navigators as Heretics. Such incidents were encouraged by the Ecclesiarchy itself more and more, to them it was the emperor's will. In the shadows Eldar fan the flames of hate to use it to their advantage, after that High Lords of Terra began to support the culprits and any above them in rank that allowed such action to come to pass. After all, now they can afford to offend those who hold the Imperium's only key to voyaging between the stars before. The Inquisition began to truly move with impunity where the Navigators were concerned, and its eye is ever kept on the Navigator clans. The Ordos began to destroy entire clans and carried their patriarchs and matriarchs off in the Black Ships for final sanction when necessary.

The Navigator Houses who appear to have enjoyed a special status since time immemorial began to wipe out. They were an established and powerful body at the beginning of the Emperor's Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium, which would have been impossible without their services. Were it not for the Navigators that guided each Expeditionary Fleet, the Great Crusade would have taken millennia to prosecute, not the scant two Terran centuries it actually took before the calamitous events of the Heresy plunged the nascent Imperium into galaxy-burning civil war. It must be presumed that a number of Houses fell for the insidious lies of the Gullieman, for it would not have been possible for Gullieman to deploy his fleets with the speed and cunning he did were this not the case. Whatever the truth, the Navigator Houses appeared to have emerged from the Heresy with their power and reputation largely destroyed - confirmation, critical role in the very existence of the galaxy-spanning interstellar empire that they have before, were no longer needed.

Certainly, the Navigators appear to have interests in sundry organizations the length and breadth of the Imperium; some have close ties with Rogue Trader dynasties, the Adeptus Mechanicus, and even the vaunted Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. The Navigator Houses act as backers and investors in some of the most ambitious undertakings, especially those the most powerful of Rogue Trader expeditions. Thus, as Rogue Traders use to employ Navigators to forge new Warp routes, the Navis Nobilite profits doubly, for even while establishing those routes, they can improve their charts, to their own benefit and that of the Imperium, no more this was true.

Despite the staggering wealth that the Navigator Houses enjoyed, they did not generally maintain the sort of visible power structure that most other Imperial institutions rely upon until then. Unlike the Rogue Traders and Chartist Captains, they did not operate fleets of starships bearing their livery and, unlike the great Imperial merchant combines, they did not maintain their own trading centers or industrial installations before heresy. Instead, they use to own part interests in all manner of such endeavors and sometimes the hand of the Navis Nobilite was very well hidden indeed. The Navigators did not generally maintain large standing armies, although many Navigator Houses employed a cadre of highly trained, well equipped, and sometimes genetically-enhanced household troops utterly loyal to their bloodline. When circumstances dictate, the Navigator Houses use to draw on their vast wealth to employ the very best mercenary forces available and, with sufficient warning of impending war, could field composite armies rivalling an orbiting Imperial defense force in size and resources. What the Navigator Houses did maintain, however, were the most splendid palaces, exquisite estates, and gorgeous pleasure gardens it is possible to imagine. Most are located far from the eyes of the average man and woman of the Imperium, though they often maintain more utilitarian, if still richly appointed, chancelleries in most large starports and planetary capital cities.

When Eldar and Inquisition deliberately used propaganda and show evidence of heresy and darker truths that Nobilite tried to hide form imperium, then there was no escape. It was shown to the people of Imperium they were the genetic rejects and hideous by-blows of the long millennia of intermarriage and genetic manipulation. People became aware That Navigators are mindless, puking monstrosities that bear precious little resemblance to anything born of a human womb. While Many are destroyed soon after birth, while others are allowed to live so that the House genetors might study them in the hope of avoiding such mistakes in future generations. Just as the lowest levels hide those of the Navis Nobilite that the Navigator Houses wish to keep from prying eyes, so there are areas where only the most highly ranked members of the House may pass. As a Navigator grows older and his body is ravaged by the curse of his bloodline and exposure to the Warp, he slowly withdraws from the company of his kin and shuns contact with the outside world entirely. While his mind and his ability to navigate a Warpship remain unaffected, he continues to enjoy the luxury his status affords, albeit in his own private chambers attended by his own staff of servants, guards and chirurgeons. Should his mind fall victim to the Navigators' genetic curse, however, then his fate is to descend to the lowest dungeons of his own palace, where he takes his place amongst the other vile monstrosities of his House.

"They hide a darkness in their souls far more repulsive than any warping of flesh or disfigurement of limb. They are now not quite so useful as before now we can burn the lot of them."

— Inquisitor Saffena Sengir, Ordo Hereticus(Late 31st Millennium)

With Imperium enraged at them, their family's financial assets were frozen, thus preventing them from making outrageously large bribes and hiring the most high priced lawyers to wiggle out of trouble. This was incredibly useful to Eldar in the long-term, The tides of fortune were unpredictable after all.

To Inquisition Eldar were quite simply a far lesser evil than Navigator Houses, and Eldar were a growing power in the Imperium, unlike the Navigator Houses whose Powerbase were quickly collapsing into ruin now that their extent of their criminal actions both real and imagined had been revealed to the public in such a way. More and more of their long-time allies and most powerful supporters were abandoning them for fear of being tainted with their crimes, like rats fleeing a sinking ship.

With support of the Senate of the High Lords of Terra by the unanimous vote of, who declared the onset of in this matter their approval, largely to ensure that Imperial stability was not damaged by the emergence of growing anarchy and hate crime towards Navigator Houses. The entire Navigator Houses were declared heretical and the forces of the Imperial Guard, the Imperial Navy, and thousands of fanatical zealots from the Frateris Militia were unleashed upon it, bent on its destruction. Only a few houses managed to survive and the power of the Eldar over the minds of men, for better or worse, was made unassailable. Thus Eldar were granted their most cherished seat in Senatorum Imperialis that Navigators occupied previously, In the early 32nd Millennium, the rise of the Eldar in Imperial politic and their vital importance meant that the seat, which soon became permanent.


	7. Chapter 7

Half-Eldar

Eldars have long drawn the covetous gazes of other races. Their generous lifespans, psyker affinity, and inherent grace each contribute to the admiration or bitter envy of their neighbors. Of all their traits, however, none so entrance their human associates as their beauty. Since the first two races came into contact with each other, humans have held up eldars as models of physical perfection, seeing in these fair folk idealized versions of themselves. For their part, many eldars find humans attractive despite their comparatively barbaric ways, and are drawn to the passion and impetuosity with which members of the younger race play out their brief lives.

Sometimes this mutual infatuation leads to romantic relationships. Though usually short-lived, even by human standards, such trysts may lead to the birth of half-elders, a race descended from two cultures yet an inheritor of neither. Half-eldars can breed with one another, but even these "pure blood" half-elders tend to be viewed as bastards by humans and eldars alike. Caught between destiny and derision, half-eldars often view themselves as the middle children of the world.

Background

Humans and eldars can produce offspring, and the product of such a union is a half-eldar. eldars are not prolific, and they do not look favorably upon those who couple with other races. As such, half-eldars are rare. History reveals certain prejudices against half-eldars. Humans are jealous of half-eldars' extended life spans. Eldars see them as proof of their race's weakening blood. In recent years, this bias has waned - wars and strife show how petty such prejudices are. In large cities, which consider themselves enlightened, half-eldars find little of the historic discrimination. Still, many individuals, particularly eldars, remain scornful of half-eldars and may or may not attempt to hide their feelings. Tensions with the Humans and other forces strain relationships among both races, and some allow this stress to manifest itself in anger against anything different from themselves.

They push themselves to excel in whatever their chosen field, whether to hope that success will help them fit in or to spite those who consider them inferior. One will not find a more dedicated priest, a more loyal fighter, or a more studious sicker than a half-Eldar. That's a half-Eldar will ever serve in high position in the Imperium is virtually impossible, but their desire for acceptance nonetheless drives many to volunteer whenever the Imperium has a need. They always face the chance that great heroism may give them the acceptance they have wanted all their lives.

Half-eldars are members of the imperium. Half-eldars socialize with humans more than with eldars, as the former are generally more accepting — and easier to find. In their wanderings and search for self, some half-eldars join the imperium or become independent. They sometimes find a home within the towns of the Xeno races, although the culture is so different from older or human culture that it seldom offers a comfortable fit for long. Their eldar heritage grants half-eldars a natural talent with psyker-related skills. However, a half-eldar does not enjoy a full eldar legacy that would otherwise bestow strong psyker abilities and control; however, a half-Eldar's blood does carry enough psyker heritage to offer some resistance to warp. They have a limited psyker ability lower than Trueblood Eldar, but greater than average human psyker, drawing upon their eldar heritage.

Physical Description: Half-elders stand taller than humans, but shorter than eldars. They inherit the lean build and comely features of their eldar lineage, but their skin color is normally dictated by their human side. While half-eldars retain the pointed ears of eldars, theirs are more rounded and less pronounced. Their eyes tend to be human-like in shape, but feature an exotic range of colors from amber or violet to emerald green and deep blue.

Society: Their lack of a unified homeworld and culture forces half-Eldars to remain versatile, able to conform to nearly any environment. While often considered attractive to both races for the same reasons as their parents, half-Eldars rarely fit in with either humans or Eldars, as both races see too much evidence of the other in them. This lack of acceptance weighs heavily on many half-Eldars, yet others are bolstered by their unique status, seeing in their lack of a formalized culture the ultimate freedom. As a result, half-Eldars are incredibly adaptable, capable of adjusting their mind-sets and talents to whatever societies they find themselves in. Even half-Eldars welcomed by one side of their heritage often find themselves caught between cultures, as they are encouraged, cajoled, or even forced into taking on diplomatic responsibilities between human and Eldar kind. Many half-Eldar rise to the occasion of such service, seeing it as a chance to prove their worth to both races. Others, however, come to resent the pressures and presumptions foisted upon them by both races and turn any opportunity to broker power, make peace, or advance trade between humans and Eldars into an exercise in personal profit.

Relations: Half-Eldars understand loneliness, and know that character is often less a product of race than of life experience. As such, they are often open to friendships and alliances with parent races, and less likely than most to rely on first impressions when forming opinions of new acquaintances. Those humans who admire Eldarkind see the parent as a living link or bridge between the two races. But this attitude often foists unfair expectations and elevated standards upon half-Eldars, and quickly turns to derision when they do not live up to the grand destinies that others set for them. Additionally, those half-eldars raised by or in the company of eldars often have the human half of their parentage dubbed a mere obstacle, something to be overcome with proper immersion and schooling in the eldar ways, and even the most well-meaning eldar mentors often push their half-eldar charges to reject a full half of themselves in order to "better" themselves.

Theramore Confederacy

Before the Theramore Confederacy existed there was an Eldar Exodite world called Daltarias. Having narrowly escaped the Fall the Eldar living there were having a difficult time adjusting to their new life. Centuries later, a colony ship sent from Mars crash-landed on the surface of Daltarias. Angered by this apparent intrusion into their territory, the Eldar began to kill the survivors of the crash. The remaining colonists fled, and lived lives of solidarity in the vast jungles of the world. Even though they fled the Eldar still perused them, picking them off one by one. A powerful and influential man known as Chemlost the Redeemer sought to end the slaughtering of his kinsmen by the Eldar and gathered the remaining colonists. These remaining people were toughened by years of hiding from the ever persistent Eldar and were either experienced soldiers or powerful psykers. Slowly but surely they muster enough strength to oppose that of the Eldar. Fierce fighting started, and many fell on both sides. Suddenly, during the middle of the war, a large warp-storm opened up around Daltarias and the surrounding systems. Slowly, the storm divided into many smaller ones, surrounding Daltarias and numerous other systems. Daemons poured from the rifts in space, crushing the humans and Eldar one by one. With no choice, the Eldar and Humans made a temporary cease-fire until the daemons had been banished. After the daemons were beaten back to their own realm, many humans and Eldar had made bonds of friendship from fighting side-by-side for so many years. At first the races lived in peace, but separately. Slowly but surely, the races began to interbreed and created a race of half-human half-Eldar beings. Eventually, these beings colonized the 13 systems within the confines of the warp-storms and began seeking a way to leave the cage of their own making.

Great Crusade

As the Emperor was conducting the Great Crusade, the Theramorians (as they began calling themselves) had finally used webway gate that allows them to escape the Cage without being sucked into the warp forever. But before the new system could be tested the Emperor had found a way into the Theramore Confederacy. Before long, the Theramorian fleet and the Emperor's crusade fleet began attacking each other. Suddenly, the Emperor had found him trapped within the network of the warp storms that surrounded the confederacy. Realizing this as a good chance to make peace with the crusade fleet, the Theramorians offered to give them the webway gate to escape the cage of warp-storms and in exchange the Imperium would leave them alone. As the opposing forces met on a neutral asteroid, both sides were shocked by the fact that both factions were almost genetically the same. Being slightly taller than the average human, the Theramorians blamed this mutation on the low gravity of the worlds they inhabited. The negotiator sent to make peace wisely kept their mouths shut about their half-Eldar blood. Since all of the battles had been ship-to-ship they had never met face-to-face before. The Theramorians decided to change their deal with the Imperium. They would join the Imperium, but will be able to make their own laws and taxes in exchange the Theramorians would give the Imperium address of webway gate and the Imperium would give them the plans for creating Rhino STC's to aid in their defense from other xenos species. As their trust built up, the Imperium slowly gave into the persuasiveness of the Theramorians and eventually acknowledged the requests made by them.

The Gullieman Hersey

When news of the Gullieman 's rebellion reached the Conferderacy, they did as much as possible to reinforce their worlds and the warp storms surrounding them. They had realized these systems would be a good fortress for any chaos followers. Easy access to the warp, far away from Imperial forces and nearly impossible to penetrate. As the Theramorians predicted, the forces of chaos poured into the confederacy, slaying at will. Before the attack could be halted, an entire system had been lost. If it were not for the timely intervention of the Luna wolfs the Confederacy would have been taken by chaos. Poorly positioned to help in the war at all, the Guardsmen (called the Scarlet Militia by the locals) were ordered to prevent any subsequent attacks from getting through. In the times since the Hersey chaos has attempted many times to take the Confederacy for their own.

The Third Founding

After the First and Second foundings had occurred the Imperium decided to honor the Confederacy with a Space Marine chapter of their own. Dubbed the Red Guard they were assigned the task of defending the cage from Chaos and keeping Eldar raiders out of the Imperium. The gene-seed for this new chapter was drawn from the Thousand sons. The new Red Guard did their job efficiently and effectively, and many a Chaos incursion or the Dark Eldar raid had been hatled at the worlds surrounded by the Cage. Now an extremely decorated chapter, the Red Guard was honored by the Imperium and being recruited was to be a blessing on the new recruit and his family. Despite this prestige, the Inquisition forever kept their eyes on the Red Guard and the Confederacy as the amount of freedom they enjoyed was worrisome to them.

The Break

In early M34 while analyzing the DNA within one of their recruits, the Red Guard discovered he was not entirely human, the man was a portion Eldar. Simply dismissing it as a simple mistake, the Red Guard ignored this fact and proceeded to induct the man into the Red Guard. But soon enough more and more Red Guards began to show up with mixed Eldar DNA, fearing the worst, the Red Guard began to stop giving their gene-seed tithes to the Imperium fearing they would be purged. Using their authority within the Theramorian Confederacy, they forced the systems to stop sending planetary tithes as well. The Inquisition soon discovered the Confederacy had been withholding their planetary tithes and the Red Guard had withheld their gene-seed tithes, Launching an official inquiry, the Imperium sent an Inquisitor and his men to find out what happened. They never returned. Suspecting heresy, the Imperium sends a larger Inquisatoral force to the planet, and placed their father Chapter, the Thousand sons, to watch over the Red Guard. The Inquisitor forcibly took gene-seed from the vastly bloated stocks from the fortress-monastery and sent them into the Adeptus Mechanicus for analysis. The Mechanicus isolated the rogue genes, but was also able to identify them as eldars. After much debate in terra it was decided that Theramorians and Red Guard will be given one chance to have this Hersey absolved, they will be given Abhuman status (Homo sapiens diutinus), if any Theramorian ever try to rebel then they will be declared heretics and excommunicate traitoris. Red Guard will take part in a hundred year long Crusade as an act of penance for failure and incurring the displeasure of the Emperor. It was decided because they are an extremely decorated chapter for this reason alone, they are only given this one chance, so that Chapter earns the forgiveness of the Emperor thus allowing the Space Marines to return to their homeworld and be absolved of heresy. Their Chapter Master, Khoisan Neotera, was stripped of his honor and armor, and imprisoned in Penitentiacon in isolation for the rest of his life. As part of this penitent crusade their homeworld, Theramore, was forfeited to the Blood Raven Chapter, which had taken part as loyalists in the war. This meant that for the duration of the crusade the Red Guard would be forbidden to recruit new members, and as of the end of M34 they are critically short of personnel. Over eight decades into their century-long Penitent Crusade and having battled relentlessly across the vast swathes of the Imperium and beyond, the Red Guard Chapter came upon the ruins of the Orpheus Sector. Discovering a realm decimated by war, the bones of countless heroes being picked over by the verminous Necron Xenos, the Red Guards vowed that their death quest will be completed upon the battlefields of Orpheus. Unheralded, the Imperial task force assigned to track the Red Guards on their Crusade arrived in the region, several days later, and a series of high level astropathic transmissions were directed at Terra and the Inquisitorial Representative on the Senatorum Imperialis. For their deeds They are no longer banned from recruiting Neophytes by the Inquisition, because of their actions, their homeworld was given back and they were absolved. Now Theramore has the largest population of half-eldars anywhere in the Milky way.


	8. Chapter 8

Eldar (Part -1)

Once, over ten thousand years past, the Eldar were perhaps the most powerful race in existence, dominating a significant portion of the galaxy and secure in their prosperity. Although there were other intelligent races who possessed advanced technology and potent military power in the galaxy, none was in a position to seriously threaten the state of the Eldar empire. When it came, the disaster for the Eldar people was self-inflicted. With no need to perform substantial work or labor, the Eldar began to pursue their curiosities and desires with all the dedication that only their species could muster. In the later days of Eldar civilization, cults devoted to exotic knowledge, physical pleasures, and evermore outrageous forms of entertainment sprang up. It did not take long for many of the Eldar to pursue a darker path to achieve instant fulfillment as they came to revel in unbridled hedonism and violence.

Eventually, this growing mass of negative psychic energy came into a life of its own and came to consciousness over ten thousand years ago at the end of the Age of Strife as the newborn Chaos God Slaanesh, the Devourer of Souls and the doom of the Eldar. The psychic scream of Slaanesh's birth tore the souls from all the Eldar within a thousand light years of it, sparing only those sheltered in the wraithbone hulls of the Craftworlds. The Prince of Pleasure's awakening was so forceful that it tore a hole between the physical realm and the Immaterium, plunging the Eldar homeworlds into a nightmare existence, trapped within the realm of Chaos. This region is now known as the Eye of Terror, and is the home of the forces of Chaos in the 41st Millennium.

Since this time, which is known as the Fall of the Eldar to the end of Gullieman heresy, the Eldar has been a broken and scattered people, lacking both political cohesion and true purpose. Many of the outlying Eldar colony worlds, whose people are known as the Exodites, have slipped to a more primitive technological level similar to that of some feudal human worlds, while the survivors of the Eldar homeworlds drift through the stars in colossal nomad fleets and their Craftworlds, each independent of the others. All the Eldar have been greatly changed by The Fall and the rise of Slaanesh. However, the alliance with the Imperium has afforded the Eldar the time to recuperate and with that has come the vital boost to their population. What was once simply a battle for survival, has become a fight to retake the stars. Young Eldar often believes that they can rebuild their lost but once glorious empire with fire and passion and the Imperium makes use of them.

Uncertain Future: The greatest dispute between Craftworld happened in the few years just before beginning of the Great heresy which took place in the 31st Millennium. Eldar feared that a great calamity will fall upon galaxy, Ulthwé Craftworld's Seer Council led by the Eldrad Ulthran, tried to understand what lie ahead, Eldrad Ulthran and all other farseers tried to to see the possibilities of the future so that they can manipulate events for eldars survival, they gather around at the Dome of Crystal Seers that contains the Spirit Stones of deceased Eldars which are added to the gestalt spiritual reality of the Infinity Circuit, Farseers togather tried to meditate within the Dome of the Crystal Seers and attempt to divine the future for a interpretation of fate and future of eldars, with dome amplifying their power they encountered infinite number of possibilities, they eventually distilled all possible eventualities into two outcomes.

Outcome One: Victory for Horus

The seers believed that, after the Heresy, a scintilla of the honorable being that Horus once was would remain within the Warmaster, eating at him over what he had done and fuelling a self-destructive sense of self-hatred and loathing that would see Horus fall on his own subjects in an acceleration of the violence of the Heresy, creating civil strife amongst the Forces of Chaos that would culminate in the final extinction of Mankind. The end result of Horus' conquest of the Imperium would be the total extermination of the human species within two or three generations. However, if humanity were to disappear from the galaxy, the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, whose own existence within the Empyrean depended upon the baser collective psychic emanations of humanity, would be extinguished with it.

Outcome Two: Victory for the Emperor

If the Imperium defeated Horus and his Traitor Legions, the seers foresaw the Emperor gives his life to kill Horus, but then becoming a howling, undead rictus trapped within the cybernetic life-support coffin of the Golden Throne, his soul fighting an endless but ultimately losing battle against the influence of the Chaos Gods as his power steadily waned across the millennia. The seers believed that this path would lead to technological and cultural stagnation for the Imperium of Man, and this stagnation would ultimately conclude in irreversible decay. This decay would accelerate and enhance the human misery that contributed to the power of Chaos, allowing the Dark Gods to grow in power and spread their influence across the galaxy, until after ten or twenty thousand years of increasing misery, the entire galaxy and all of its sentient species would be consumed by the unrelenting hunger of Chaos.

Both of the outcomes did not much benefit Eldars, in first outcome there is a possibility chaos will be destroyed with humans, but who can give guaranty in the following years of anarchy eldar also will not be destroyed? This was a too greater risk to gamble on. In second outcome things remain same as they are, chaos will grow stronger and finally dark gods have their victory.

Eldrad Ulthran argued for a third outcome, he tried to convince the Seer Council that while they know, heresy will happen, but if Eldar can control how it will happen then they will be able became much more powerful in postheresy galaxy. He voted to contact one of the primarch and warn humans, he personally contacted Magnus and told him about heresy.

When Horus was saved Eldrad Ulthran was relieved that now first two outcome were obsolete, when the Gullieman heresy happened he understood his folly about how he underestimated power of chaos, he ran to Dome of the Crystal Seers for one last interpretation of fate, he used all his powers to search for a future where chaos atleast be stalemated, then he saw the near future, he in his mind eye saw clash of emperor with Gullieman, than a idea came to his mind, dark gods empowered gullieman by converting him as an anchor, he is their conduit of power, so that he can fight emperor in equal terms, through him, they reach real space, but same way they are now vulnerable to attack if anyone with sufficient powers attack them through their puppet. Only a person has that much power is emperor, Eldrad tried to maximize this one chance. He thought about how Eldar souls immediately consumed by the hunger of Slaanesh upon the death of their physical bodies, soul stones are too crude to stop Slaanesh, they can be destroyed and then their souls will be devoured, even Crone Worlds which are vitally important to the survival of the Eldar because they are the only source of spirit stones, are running dry. The journeys to the Crone Worlds constitute entering the most dangerous areas of the galaxy, and many who go to the Crone Worlds never return, to Eldrad eldars needed a better plan to survive in a cruel galaxy.

It was not possible even by the emperor to permanently kill dark gods that way, but surely he can mutilate at least one of them? To him it was theoretically possible if the emperor consumes Slaanesh's stomach them eldar can be finally free of her. The problem was to make an emperor and other craftworlds support his plan.

Dispute between Craftworld: So he informed the Seer Council of his plan and used his silver-tongue to make them support his plan, even if Ulthwé sides with Imperium and joins them after heresy, it will not be enough, they needed the support of other 4 Major Craftworlds such as Alaitoc, Biel-tan, Iyanden, Saim-Hann. So they were called in a grand conclave to decide which path one should take. After much debate Ulthwé and Alaitoc supported the plan while Biel-tan protested venomously about the plan, they passionately argued with Eldar's legendary arrogance that instead they should use this chance and try to reforge the Eldar Empire, by eliminating the younger races who have "usurped" the galaxy. If mankind falls, then it will be much easier to topple them. While Iyanden supported goal of rebuilding a new realm that would one day rule the Galaxy as the Eldar Empire had once done, they were open for alliance with Imperium and Saim-Hann were neutral about the matter, to placate Biel-tan Eldrad told them of his hypothesis about how they could be free from Slaanesh forever, even Biel-tan could not argue against this, so they proposed, if only if they are free form Slaanesh, they will join Imperium and give their skills and expertise for use of Imperium, even then they will not join without equal status, they are not any other lesser race, they are eldars.

Contacting Emperor: Eldrad Ulthran know the Emperor is a proud man, he will not crave in before their demands that easily, so he waited for a proper moment to contact him, that time came in the middle of heresy. With Gullieman coming with full force, and loyalist who were on terra nearly broken and defeated, Emperor is out of options. In that moment Eldrad contacted him. He informed the emperor of his hypothesis, the emperor was both conflicted and suspicious of Eldar's motive, so he forced Eldrad to swear an oath that if he does this eldar will join Imperium and give humans access of the webway and eldar technology and skills, in return he will give them a equal status as humans in the Imperium, both Craftworld Eldar and Exodites soul will be saved after death of the emperor, while dark eldars soul will remain consumed by Slaanesh for the punishment of their sins. Eldrad strongly demanded that eldars representative be given a permanent seat as a high lord of terra who will be decided by Eldar council, after much debate emperor then agreed that eldars will be given a seat, this seat than belongs to navigators. The Emperor told Eldrad all the hidden secrets and dark truths which navigators tried to hide about them. He knows about those facts because he himself created navigators long ago, they were long slated for extermination after the success of the imperial webway project, with Eldar gives the key to webway they were no longer needed and now disposable, with all the info about them it will a short work for eldar to wipe them out and inherit navigator's power and control over the Imperium. Then the bargain was stuck between man and eldar.


	9. Chapter 9

Elder (Part -2)

Major Craftworld and their contributions

Ulthwé

Ulthwé was caught in the gravitational pull of the Eye of Terror when it formed during the birth of Slaanesh and now orbits it, perilously close to ultimate absorption and under regular attack from the Denizens of the Eye of Terror. They were the ones who forged the alliance with the Imperium, and gave humanity and Eldar power to stalemate chaos, One of the more famous and integral aspects of the Ulthwé Craftworld is that of its Seer Council. Which is led by the Eldrad Ulthran, the council both overtly and secretly interferes with other races in an attempt to steer fate in their and humanity's favor. Many of their farseers and Warlocks join Inquisition, especially the The Ordo Malleus. Their presence in battlefield is highly preferred by imperial commanders, because many Warlocks, Seers and other psychic warriors who forms the Ulthwé armies have battle and psychic skills that are even more advanced than those found on other Craftworlds, as they are able to see farther and farther ahead in time and with greater precision.

They have a pact named The Coven of Isha between some members of the Ordo Xenos with Farseer Eldrad Ulthran as an overseer. According to the Coven's librarium, the information provided by the Eldar through this pact has been linked to stopping a number of disastrous events that could have engulfed the Imperium of Man, including the Second War for Armageddon and the rise of a terrible orkboss named Ghazghkull Thraka, the Sanapan Scouring, the Mortis Annihilation and the Third Coming of Orian. The Coven has worked closely with all the branches of Inquisition for ten thousand years. The most recent time that the Coven was activated when Deathwatch Space Marines from the Ordo Xenos had to help the Craftworld Ulthwé to counter the Dark Eldar's recent raids that took many of Ulthwé's maiden worlds Eldar populace as prisoners to Hesperax, the homeworld of Lelith the Wych Queen. The prisoners were taken to be slain in Hesperax's gladiatrix games.

The great Eldar Farseer Eldrad Ulthran had created a special Wraithbone chamber hidden aboard the Inquisition's secret space station located in the Ramugan Sub-sector for the Ordo Xenos which could be used for communication between the Inquisition and the Seer Council of Ulthwé. In M37 The Inquisitor Lord Seishon was summoned there to hear the request of Ulthran that the Inquisition needed for Ulthwe to recover a lost Eldar relic. The Inquisition's Ramugan space station had stood for millennia, and dated back to the time of the Great Crusade when the Emperor Himself was still actively leading the Imperium. The station was home to delegations from the three main branches of the Inquisition: the Ordo Xenos, the Ordo Hereticus and the Ordo Malleus.

The Seer Council of Ulthwe was together with the help of the Inquistion, planned how to complete the objective, both Emerald Seer Thae'azki and the Seer Eldressyn, who had been chosen to serve on the Council by Ulthran himself joined the Deathwatch Kill-team, which departed from Ramugan on the frigate Lance of Darkness by order of the Ordo Xenos to recover the relic for the Eldar and uphold the Coven of Isha.

Ulthwé also employs its large number of psykers on the battlefield, sometimes in the form of a Seer Council consisting of multiple Farseers and Warlock bodyguards. The Seer Council or Seers will use their potent powers to destroy the minds of their enemies, shape the battle's course to their favor and perform other tasks to ensure their victory. Ulthwé may strike fast and hard in the form of an Ulthwé Strike Force, a highly mobile entity of Ulthwé's power in which units are highly mobilized by utilizing Jetbikes and other fast vehicles which enables Ulthwé to strike quickly and decisively through warp gates and vanish as quickly as they appeared. The sight of an Ulthwé force is a brooding, dark image, filled with the air of mourning and suffering. Ulthwé's forces main color is an ominous black and most Ulthwé vehicles and warrior armor is this color. This is often contrasted with bone white, golden yellow and dark red. Ulthwé's full name is actually Ulthanash Shelwé, which means 'Song of Ulthanash'. The symbol of Ulthwé is the Eye of Isha, a stylized eye with a lone tear symbolizing the tears shed by the Goddess Isha for her Eldar children.

Notable Ulthwé Characters

Eldrad Ulthran is the Chief Farseer of the Ulthwé Craftworld and the Inquisitor Lord of Ordo Malleus. He is perhaps the most gifted psyker amongst the Eldar, his incredible foresight having saved many millions of Eldar and human lives. He created and carried into battle the Staff of Ulthamar.

Farseer Taldeer also known as "Taldeer the Dreamer", was sent to Lorn V and again to Kronus to stop the Necron threat on those planets. She greatly helped Imperium forces there.

Farseer Caerys is the leader of the Eldar forces in the Kaurava system. She is allegedly the successor of Farseer Taldeer and her warfleet safeguards the system.

Farseer Idranel lead the Eldar and imperial guard forces in sub-sector Aurelia. She has goaded the Orks into attacking the Necron's holdings.

Farseer Auric Stormcloud who is on a quest to stop a daemon prince called Shaha Gaathon in Belial IV.

Saim-Hann

The Eldar Craftworld of Saim-Hann was one of the first Craftworlds to abandon the Crone Worlds as the Fall of the Eldar approached, heeding their Farseer's warnings. As such, they have spent far more time isolated from the rest of the Eldar than the other major Craftworlds, although the Saim-Hann do maintain contact with and have a very similar culture of the Exodite worlds. They are fierce warriors, who place upon honor a higher value than their sophisticated kin. This, coupled with their pride, has sadly led them into conflict with each other and different Craftworlds. While this generally takes the form of an organized duel between representatives of each Craftworld in which first blood is usually sufficient to end the matter, the high number of deaths from these conflicts has lent to the barbaric reputation of the Craftworld among the other Eldar. When eldars signed the pact with Imperium they were neutral to it, but through thousands of year hey fought for and bleed for Imperium both to protect human and eldar lives from countless enemies.

The Wild Host of Saim-Hann is comprised almost entirely of Jetbikes. Any unit which cannot be mounted on Jetbikes or do not have a fast form of movement (such as Warp Jump generators or Swooping Hawk wings) is normally given a Wave Serpent transport. An exception to this are the Wraithlords and Dark Reapers, whose role is normally to give covering fire to the vehicles. The force is fast moving and tactically flexible, meaning that even against a far stronger or more numerous enemy the Eldar of Saim-Hann can always remain just beyond their reach. Almost every member of Saim-Hann is part of a Wild Rider family, including the seers, and this allows them to field many specialists who ride Jetbikes and Vypers. The families are maintained in a feudal hierarchy by one Eldar and the rule is passed down through hereditary tradition. The closest family to the 'Chief' forms the Kinsmen who are the ruling elite of the family. The families will decide for themselves whether to go to war and the Kinsmen will then guide the chief in battle. They tend to sport a banner showing their clan's runes. It is only during a Wild Rider's time as an Aspect Warrior that his family ties are put aside.

Some families also fight with each other, although they usually take the form of a ritual single combat between champions. They are not uncommon, but fights to the death are very rare as first blood is usually sufficient to determine a winner.

The Saim-Hann warhosts are generally colored red or a light scarlet color. They are often highlighted with contrasting colors, mainly black, white or yellow in striped patterns. They also tend to use striping techniques on their vehicles. The different warrior clans have different personal symbols, however, so there is almost certain to be a significant amount of variation between clans, squads or even individuals. The Craftworld's rune is a stylized serpent, which is the Cosmic Serpent of Eldar myth. The serpent is significant in Eldar mythology because it is supposed to be the only creature to exist in the spiritual and physical worlds at the same time. Indeed, it is revered so much by the Saim-Hann Eldar that one of their coming-of-age rites is to catch a daggersnake (found in the worlds of the Exodites) in mid-strike. The serpent also epitomizes the attack style of Saim-Hann - a fast, deadly strike before withdrawing, leaving the enemy panicked and confused. The Warriors of Saim-Hann are proud, boisterous and aggressive, and use fast, mobile troops with a high quantity of Jetbikes. Young Guardians are always trying to outdo each other in contests of speed, and particularly in battle. The Saim-Hann Craftworld can usually be found in the Segmentum Pacificus and they fiercely protect both human and Eldar colonies which can be found there.

Notable Saim Hann Characters

Nuadhu "Fireheart" is a Wild Rider of Saim Hann. Nuadhu is a legendary Vyper rider that rides standing up to aid in his attacks. He is also considered reckless, paying no heed to the danger and gladly flying straight into the heaviest enemy fire. His Wild Riders also follow him into the fiercest fighting. In mid-M39, he led his Craftworlds forces in slaying the Daemon Prince of Slaanesh Lilesh Snarelust, plunging his own Celestial Lance into the Daemon's Heart. Nuadhu rides upon a Vyper that has been built to allow him to fight on its back, much as Khaine rode to war on the legendary steed Alean.

Iyanden

Following the Fall of the Eldar, those Eldar remaining on Iyanden immediately felt Slaanesh thirsting for their souls, and the Craftworld's Seer Council immediately ordered the recovery of Waystones from Crone Worlds as well the construction of an Infinity Circuit, restricting the Dark Prince's ability to claim their souls upon death. With their small victory in hand, Iyanden began a loftier goal of rebuilding a new realm that would one day rule the Galaxy as the Eldar Empire had once done. However, many Craftworld's such as Alaitoc and Ulthwé took other missions and would spare no resources in this quest, but Biel-tan proved willing to join Iyanden and the two Craftworlds became inseparable allies for many years with the common goal of not only rebuilding Eldar civilization but also defeating Chaos. Together, Iyanden and Biel-Tan scored many victories against the forces of Chaos.

When Eldar's joined Imperium they also joined it, The Farseers of Iyanden focused entirely on predicting the machinations of Chaos and other dangers that occurred within the galaxy to help Imperium. In time, Exodite Worlds of the Ybaric Cluster also helped Iyanden, bringing with them many thousands of Dragon Knights. With Biel-Tan they fought not only to defeat Chaos but to bring to heel all those who they deem as in the way of Eldar and human ascension to keep Imperium safe, the alliance remains strong for ten thousand years, joint operations between the two Craftworld's often undertaken with or without the help of imperial forces.

War with Zhemon

Now together with the Imperium, Iyanden's accomplishment began to increase more and more and they understood how much blood they must shed to keep Imperium safe. Iyanden soon came into battle with Zhemon, a blood Angel Space Marine who was spreading an empire of anarchy across the galaxy in an act of vengeance against his former Imperial masters. Faced with Zhemon's significant forces and their own ever increasing numbers, they fought hard. Despite these reinforcements victory was still uncertain for the Eldar despite how many Chaos-tainted worlds they purged, they had underestimated how widespread Zhemon's own followers had become. Fortunately the Imperium eventually able to send more forces to support them, and Iyanden directly aided the human forces by attacking his power base on pivotal worlds, weakening his own defenses in the face of eventual Imperial and Iyanden's assault.

By 478.M37 Zhemon was finally cornered by Iyanden on the world of Ishasta and they once more fought directly at the side of the Imperium. Their forces fought alongside the Luna Wolves, who were determined to capture the traitors. A joint attack by Iyanden's wraith constructs and the Justaerin Terminator Squads cornered Zhemon, his bodyguards, and his pack of Maulerfiends. The battle finally ended when Zhemon was taken prisoner by the Luna Wolves. Iyanden agreed to let the Imperials have their prize, for they foresaw that the blood Angel would suffer far more in the hands of Luna Wolfs than their own. Swayed by the Iyanden and Imperium's success against Zhemon, two lesser Craftworlds Malan'tai and Idharae joined Imperium. Together, the three Craftworld's greatly curbed the activity of Chaos on the Eastern Fringe and secured that portion of the galaxy for the Imperium.

Hive Fleet Naga

Eventually, it was not the forces of Chaos that threatened the Craftworld's the most, but that of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Naga. In 810.M41 to 812.M41 Iyanden helped to eliminate one of the two main tendrils of Hive Fleet Naga. As the Tyranids were besieging Iyanden's old Exodite comrades in the Ybraic Cluster, Iyanden, Malan'tai, and Idharae struck to defend their allies and many Maiden Worlds with the help of imperial forces.

On the Exodite World of Halathel defenders fiercely held their World from a Tyranid siege. A fresh fleet from Iyanden commanded by Admiral Draech arrived to aid the Exodites and engaged the Hive Ships orbiting the planet. Draech's flagship, the Auspicious Illumination of Eternity was destroyed early in the battle. Command of the fleet was quickly seized by his second-in-command, a young Prince Yriel, who successfully led the Iyanden fleet to victory with the help of 993rd Death Korps Infantry Regiment. However, the planet was overrun. In less than an hour the Eldar defenders and the Death Korps Infantry Regiment were massacred. Yriel, overwhelmed by rage, gave the order to scour all life from Halathel.

Despite their victory, and saving Malan'tai from the abomination known as the Doom of Malan'tai, Iyanden emerged from the conflict relatively unscathed, and in their arrogance did not believe the warnings of Idharae Chief Farseer Taolis Eversong that the Tyranids encountered thus far were merely the harbingers of a larger swarm and that they needed farther imperial help. Thus it was that Idharae ended their alliance with Iyanden after their warning had fallen on deaf ears and they contacted the imperial guards and navy. However, not all of Iyanden's seers were oblivious to the threat. Kelmon Firesight, leader of Iyanden's Seer Council, had become concerned by the Tyranid menace and supported Prince Yriel during his campaign against Argan Kallorax. Kelmon never told anyone why he supported the rise of Yriel, simply that he foresaw the Prince would be pivotal to the Craftworld's and Imperium's future.

Devastation

Iyanden heeded Yriel's and Kelmon's advice and deployed its full force against Argan Kallorax. However, in his desire to throw everything he had at his enemy, Yriel foolishly stripped Iyanden of all of its defense ships during the Battle of the Burning Moon, leaving the Craftworld virtually defenseless when a Chaos Cruiser of Kallorax's defeated fleet launched 36 Cyclonic Torpedoes at Iyanden as a final act of defiance. Though Iyanden's point defense lasers intercepted 35 of the Torpedoes, one would have struck and could have killed tens of thousands of Eldar's, but because of word bearer 's Abyss-class Battleship The Furious Abyss noble sacrifice the tragedy was averted, the battleship was greatly damaged. In the aftermath of the near disaster, an embattled Yriel left Iyanden to seek employment in imperial navy.

Hive Fleet Kraken

In 992.M41 Iyanden would have suffered its greatest tragedy at the claws of Hive Fleet Kraken. But In the end Iyanden was victorious and they survived, but only narrowly with the help of imperial forces under command of Yriel. After the conflict, Iyanden's one-fifths of its inhabitants were dead or dying, but they able to save their colonies.

Later, a remnant of Kraken thought lost to a Warp Storm emerged once more and apparently attempted to fuse with Hive Fleet Leviathan, but it was defeated by the combined forces of Iyanden, Biel-tan, and Luna wolves, Salamanders and thousand sons in the Battle of Duriel.

Waaagh! Rekkfist

In 995.M41 another invasion of Iyanden, this time by Waaagh! Rekkfist, was imminent and so Iyanden preemptively engaged the Orks. Early battles successfully crippled the Waaagh!, but soon the Orks counterattacked in force and managed to land on the Craftworld. Iyanden was forced to awaken even more Wraith-constructs in order to hold back the invasion. As events become desperate, a Webway portal at the rear of the Craftworld activated and space marines from the Luna wolves and the word bearers emerged to aid in slaying the Orks. After Iyanden was saved, the Council of Seers thanked them and bonds of true brotherhoods were formed, Iyanden promised that for this help they will always answer both chapters call for help in the future.

A Clash of Fates

In 827999.M41, the Farseers of Iyanden become aware of two possible futures in which their Craftworld will be destroyed. The first is in the hands of the Daemon Prince M'kar the Reborn, the second by the Tau. Thus do the Eldar begin a series of campaigns designed to bring these two enemies into direct conflict, sparing Iyanden destruction. Through a series of hit and run engagements, M'kars daemonic forces are lured ever closer to Tau empire and when the Daemon Prince is about to descend on the Tau world of Au'taal, the Eldar withdraw and let M'kar's hatred of the Tau do the rest.

The symbol of Iyanden is the Shrine of Asuryan. Asuryan is one of the most famous of the Eldar Gods. The Phoenix Lords are all considered to be the "children" of Asuryan, and Asurmen is the "Hand of Asuryan".

Notable Iyanden Characters

Prince Yriel - one of the greatest naval commander of the Eldar and humanity, Saviour of the Iyanden Craftworld.

Iyanna Arienal - the greatest of Iyanden's Spiritseers.

Farseer Kelmon - leader and spiritual head of Iyanden.

Farseer Taec Silvereye - Taec Silvereye is an Eldar Farseer on Craftworld Iyanden. The Farseer oversaw Iyanden's defenses alongside Prince Yriel and Farseer Iyanna Arienal when the Craftworld was assaulted by Waaagh! Rekkfist.

Admiral Draech - Draech was an Eldar Admiral of Craftworld Iyanden. In 585.M40, he led the attack on Daemon world Hypnoth in retaliation for the Blood Angel's capture of the Blood of Khaine. In 810.M41 Draech would lead his Craftworld's fleet against the Tyranid Hive Fleet Naga. Confronting the Tyranid fleet of Bio-ships above the Exodite World of Halathel, Draech was killed early in the battle when his flagship, the Auspicious Illumination of Eternity, was destroyed. However, his second-in-command, a relatively young prince named Yriel, seized command of the reeling Eldar and imperial forces and destroyed the Tyranid fleet.

Autarch Sunspear - Sunspear is an Eldar Autarch of Iyanden. In 999.M41 he led the purges of populated worlds (many inhabited by Tau) in the path of Hive Fleet Leviathan in an attempt to starve the aliens of resources. However, this brought him into eventual conflict with the Tau Empire on the Agri-World of Verdox II. Caught between the Ethereal Aun'shi and Commander Farsight's forces and Tyranid swarms, Sunspear was able to skillfully draw the Tau into battle with the Tyranids while his own forces made their escape. Before he took his leave into the Webway, however, he warned the Tau of Verdox II's imminent collapse, not caring whether the Tau heeded his warning or not.

Invaril Brightshard - Invaril Brightshard was a famous Eldar Bonesinger, famous for constructing the first Infinity Circuit on Iyanden with the aid of Farseer Mehlendri Silversoul. It is said that Iyanden has never known a more skilled Wraithbone sharper than he, and while he is long dead, his soul remains within the Wraithforge Stone to aid its wielder.

Biel-tan

The Biel-tan Craftworld is famous for its inhabitants' militancy; it is home to more Aspect Warriors than any other Craftworld. The Eldar of Biel-tan are honorable warriors who have taken it upon themselves to rebuild the lost glory of the ancient Eldar empire, through the destruction of the lesser races who have "usurped" the galaxy other than humans, and believe it is glorious to die fighting the enemies of the Craftworld and Imperium. At the center of Biel-tan is the Chamber of Heroes where the spirit stones of dead Aspect Warriors are placed. Farseers often come to this room to consult the dead on courses of action. As well as their traditional colors green and white, the forces of Biel-Tan sport patterns of dark thorny ivy.

When the Eldar of Biel-Tan goes to war, they assemble a warhost known as the Bahzhakhain which means "Swordwind" or "Tempest of Blades". The Swordwind's tactic is a single, swift strike taking the enemy by surprise. This tactic works considerably well with the elite fighting skills of the many Aspect Warriors eliminating the enemy before they can respond. The Biel-Tan therefore makes perfect use of the speed and maneuverability of the Wave Serpents and Falcon Grav Tanks. Biel-tan vehicles are often colored entirely green, with large areas broken up using a pattern of twisting vines in a contrasting shade. For every kill an Eldar pilot makes, a thorn is added to the vine.

The main target of the Biel-Tan are non-Eldar colonists - particularly non-Eldar occupying Eldar Maiden Worlds. It is especially galling to the Eldar who created these paradise worlds from dead worlds to find them overrun with inferior species. The Eldar of Biel-tan believe the success of other alien races is a threat to the future progression of the Eldar empire and the Imperium. For this reason the Biel-Tan particularly hate the Orks, Orks being a completely expansionist race, whose occupation of a world quickly becomes permanent. In many cases Biel-Tan have helped Imperial forces that were under heavy attack by Orks and to hunt down Ork Roks before the tide of Orks can overrun a planet, they are oath bound to help Imperium in every way possible and to them any blight upon their honor is unexpectable. The Exarchs of the Craftworld form a council known as the Court of the Young King, it is from this council that the Craftworld's Young Kings are chosen.

The Swordwind even possess a vehicle that is unique to Biel-Tan. It is a super heavy grav tank called a Void Spinner which is armed solely with a huge monofilament cannon, which works just like any other monofilament weapon except that it incorporates a techno virus that sterilizes the ground that it touches. This makes it extremely useful against the Orks due to the Ork's spore-based method of reproduction, preventing further re-infestation.

The symbolic rune of Biel-Tan stands for reincarnation, a fate previously thought reserved for every Eldar before the Fall. The rune roughly translates as Rebirth of Ancient Days, reflecting the intention of the Craftworld to see their former empire restored.

Notable Biel-Tan Eldar

Farseer Macha, who came to Planet Tartarus with a small Eldar force to ensure that the ancient artifact called the Maledictum was left undisturbed.

Autarch Mauryon, a militant commander who leads campaigns to purge non-Eldar presences like Tau, Kroot,Vespid off Exodite Worlds and Maiden Worlds.

Avele Swifteye, Duke of Asteri Reach is a Rouge Trader from Biel-Tan. He supports Biel-Tan's policies in protecting the Maiden Worlds as well as showing mercy towards Tau colonists once they surrendered.

On the maiden world of Yrthal, Abel destroyed half a dozen Tau settlements before the Tau colony finally surrendered. He took the surviving forty thousand colonists to a nearby habitable moon and promised them that there would be no further hostilities against them if they did not stray back to Yrthal.

Farseer Tyladrhas, known for leading a Biel-tan warband against an Ultramarines force.

Alaitoc

While all Craftworlds make use of the highly efficient sniper Rangers, none field or produce more than Alaitoc. By their nature Alaitoc Rangers, known as the Starstriders, do not reside upon the Craftworld, but travel the galaxy. These rangers retain their loyalty to Alaitoc, returning to their Craftworld on occasion. Aside from the regular Rangers, Alaitoc is also the only Craftworld to field the highly skilled Rangers known as Pathfinders. These highly trained snipers can cause havoc to the enemy. In times of need the Craftworld sometimes recalls their Rangers to contribute to Alaitoc's forces. Alaitoc can also call upon an unusually high number of Exarchs, as its Eldar are known to become utterly consumed by their chosen Path. This, however, causes many of its citizens to sat their extreme desires by becoming Outcasts, making Alaitoc closely connected to Eldar Corsairs throughout the Galaxy.

Pathfinders are Rangers that have walked the Path of the Outcast for centuries. They have overcome their temptations, but still feel the call of the Path. They are even more skilled at infiltration and survival than other Rangers. While pathfinders can be found across the galaxy from every Craftworld, by far the most famous are those hailing from the Craftworld of Alaitoc, where they prefer to call themselves the Starstriders. Alaitoc society is highly dedicated to "the path". Individuals are therefore more prone to rebel against the disciplined lifestyle and seek adventure as Outcasts, more so than those of other Craftworlds. Often they spearhead imperial voyage to unknown parts of the galaxy were light of great crusade did not reach, they are often given the status of a Rogue Trader and act as a freelance explorer, conquistador and merchant. They are Imperial servants, given a ship, a crew, a contingent of Marines or Guardsmen, and carte Blanche to roam the worlds beyond Imperial control. They were also given a Warrant of Trade a Warrant of Trade; an ancient legal document which describes the accepted limits of its operations. These charters are hereditary thus creating a Rogue Trader dynasty. These dynasties are granted a personal coat of arms, identifying them amongst the Imperial elite.

Pathfinders have become adept over the centuries at roving ahead of the main Eldar warhosts, using their guerrilla expertise to sabotage their enemies before battle has even commenced. Bypassing sentries, sabotaged machinery, destroyed supply dumps and even the mysterious assassinations of key leaders take their toll upon both the enemy's numbers and morale, leaving them to chase shadows and go mad as they attempt to pull fragments of their armies back into cohesion as the Eldar strike at their weaknesses with brutal yet hauntingly subtle efficiency.

Eldar Corsairs are those Eldar Outcasts who have deliberately chosen to make their living by raiding the commerce of the other star-faring intelligent races of the Milky Way Galaxy, except for the shipping of the Imperium of Man, according to the rule of the Imperium. The Imperium does not care what they do to Xenos as long they make sure they do not harm Imperium anyway and help the imperial forces at the time of need, they can do whatever they want. Imperium actively encourages them to torment xenos. They are a constant threat to Tau and other races shipping, though they lack the ability to face off against a true Navy battle fleet of any real size. Eldar Corsair Fleets like Alai Mercenary Corps, Alaitoc Warp Hunters, Balestorm Avengers, Twilight Swords actively helped Imperium to colonized Jericho Reach, while Black Suns, Children of Thorns, Crow Spirits, Ellarion's Raiders did the same service to Imperium in Calixis Sector, Koronus Expanse and Halo Stars. The most powerful One of the most infamous and dangerous bands of Eldar Corsairs in existence, the Void Dragons operate across the galaxy. The Imperial Navy estimates that they command a fleet in excess of 3,500 warships, and have been encountered in places as far apart as the Cadian Gate, the distant Tau Empire and the Halo Stars. Currently commanded by the haughty Princess Saaraina, the Void Dragons' attacks hold no predictable pattern, and range from ambushes against Chaos raiders near the Eye of Terror, to the mass enslavement of the Tau colony of Vorenz VI, to fighting against the Orks of the empire of Charadon, but they respect the Imperium's law so Imperium turns a blind eye upon their actions.

It is said that by capturing its large numbers of Outcasts, the Tau has gleaned much knowledge of the Eldar through torture. This has increased tensions between the Tau and Alaitoc, and the two are in a constant state of war.

After Dark Eldar raiders launched vicious assaults on Tau shipping near the Craftworld, the Tau, blaming the Craftworld Eldar instead of their dark kin, decides to make an example of Alaitoc by invading and annihilating it. The Tau was able to trace Eldar raiding parties back to the Craftworld, identifying its location. Forewarned to the attack by the Craftworlds Farseers, the Eldar managed to prepare for the assault and were aided by the Phoenix Lords Baharroth, Maugan Ra, and Karandras. They were further reinforced by nearby PDF forces stationed in human and eldar colonies.

The Tau struck with an enormous fleet of Or'es El'leath (Custodian) Class Battleships, carrying large number of Fire Warriors. Battling through the Craftworlds fleet defenses in a bloody engagement that saw heavy Tau Navy losses, the Eldar fleet and Craftworld defenses managed to destroy multiple Battleships and Troop Transports. However Fire Warriors boarding parties managed to board Alaitoc itself. Though the assault by the Fire Warriors initially went poorly in the face of Alaitoc's Aspect Warriors, a Boarding Torpedo attack by Commander Farsight with XV8 Crisis Battlesuit and XV104 Riptide the inflicted heavy losses on the Eldar and human defenders as the sheer number of Fire Warriors managed to expand the Tau beachhead on the Craftworld. Taking casualties in the face of the Battlesuit's spearhead and the Fire Warriors forces supporting them, the Eldar and humans were forced to withdraw in order to defend the Alaitoc's Infinity Circuit and core cities after the outlying Exodite and human settlements were overrun and laid to waste. The Tau assault was then slowed by the intervention of Phantom Titans and an Avatar of Khaine.

The war for Alaitoc had become a bloody war of attrition, one which the Tau was seemed to be slowly prevailing in. Despite this and the continued Tau advance, the Craftworld's Farseers foresaw ultimate victory for the Eldar, because they knew Imperium will be sending aid to crush Tau, but they are being delayed to stop system wide chaos incursions. Nonetheless, the bloodshed continued as much of the Craftworld was laid to waste and even Titan warmachines destroyed by the XV104 Riptide and Fire Warriors forces, while the dwindling Alaitoc's fleet continued to batter the Tau Navy. Commander Farsight, using his tactical genius began to accurately predict and counter Eldar strategies. Chokepoints and close-quarters fighting in the confines of the Craftworld worked in the numerically superior Tau's and Kroot's favor and against the more precise and sparsely deployed Aspect Warriors. But despite these advantages, the Tau toke massive losses to advance across even fractions of the Craftworlds surface.

The decisive moment came when the Ranger Aradryan, who had discovered the real reason for the Craftworlds invasion before it had even begun, arrived on the Craftworld. Aradryan was able to convince the Commander Farsight that the attack had all been a ruse by the Dark Eldar. Commander Farsight, seeing that the entire purpose of the invasion had been for nothing and understanding to continue would see crippling losses for his forces, decides to abandon the siege of Alaitoc. With their Battlesuit's spearhead gone, the rest of the Fire Warrior forces follow in the withdrawal. But while Alaitoc had survived the invasion, they had taken heavy losses and much damage to the Craftworld itself.

Alaitoc's symbol depicts the Sword of Khaine bisecting the Red Moon, the sigil of the House of Eldanesh, referencing the War Gods slaying of the Eldar hero.

Notable Individuals from Alaitoc

Eldorath Starbane is an Eldar Farseer of Craftworld Alaitoc. In M41 his arrogance would lead his war host to a disastrous defeat against the Necrons of Imotekh the Stormlord in the Siege of Somonor. Starbane was the only Eldar to make it back to Alaitoc alive, revealing he was captured and had his right hand severed by Imotekh as a sign of humiliation. Since then, Starbane has pledged vengeance against the Sautekh Dynasty. In 991.M41, Starbane led a small group of Rangers to aid Pedro Kantor against the remnants of Waaagh! Snagrod at the Battle for Traitor's Gorge on Rynn's World. Later, in 999.M41, Starbane would lead another attack against the Necrons in the Carnac Campaign. He was able to defeat the Necron Overlord Anrakyr with the help of Luna wolves.

Arhathain is an Eldar Autarch of Craftworld Alaitoc. Before becoming a prominent Autarch of Alaitoc, Arhathain studied in the Dark Reaper, Howling Banshee, and Dire Avenger Aspect Warrior shrines. As Autarch, he would command Eldar strike forces against the Orks on the Exodite world of Eileniliesh and in the assassination of Ethereals on an unnamed world which the Craftworld's Farseers predicted would one day bring the calamity of Chaos to Alaitoc. Later, Arhathain would lead Alaitoc forces in the defense of their Craftworld itself after it was invaded by the forces of the Tau.

The Twelve Outcasts of Alaitoc were a group of Eldar outcasts hailing from the Craftworld of Alaitoc. Consisting of six living and six dead, they installed themselves in Wraithknights and raided the ancient ruins of the Crone World of Belial IV in 334.M36. Gathering empty Spirit Stones from the locations where reality and the Warp overlapped, they battled Daemons and were able to forge a path back to their Webway portal.

Lesser Craftworld and their contributions

An-Iolsus, who made an alliance with the Imperium against Chaos during the Gothic War and joined Imperium.

Altansar - Altansar was one of the many Craftworlds surviving the Fall of the Eldar race. It rode out the psychic shock waves that destroyed the Eldar empire, but was subsequently caught in the gravity well of the Eye of Terror. Although the Eldar of Altansar struggled valiantly against the encroachment of Chaos, their doom was inevitable, and within five hundred years of the Fall, their Craftworld was swallowed into the warp. Among the entirety of Altansar's population, only the Phoenix Lord Maugan Ra escaped the Craftworld's consumption by Chaos.

Ten thousand years later (in M41), Marius Gage emerged from the insane reality of the Eye of Terror, at the head of the Thirteenth Black Crusade. The Chaos Legions' intrusion into reality left a rift which bridged the material universe and the universe of the warp. Through this opening Maugan Ra counter-invaded the Eye to undertake a quest in search of the remains of his people. Leaving a silvered trail of soulfire behind him, Maugan Ra eventually found the remains of his Craftworld. He found that the Eldar of Altansar had survived ten thousand years within the Eye. Maugan Ra guided the remnants of his Craftworld out of the Eye and against Marius Gage's forces to deny him ultimate victory. However, there was no welcome nor celebration from the other Craftworlds; Altansar is regarded with open suspicion and hostility. Its inhabitants are known to speak in whispers and to never remove their helmets, this which gives credence to the suspicions of other Eldar and humans.

Il-Kaithe - Il-Kaithe is one of the lesser known Eldar Craftworlds who joined the Imperium in M33. Being located close to the Eye of Terror, Il-Kaithe is constantly warring against the forces of Chaos and fought bravely with Imperium's help, to further their crusade against the Dark Gods. They are known for their talented Bonesingers, who are said to be able to practice their art even in the heat of battle. The traditional colors of Iil-Kaithe are green detailed with purple.

Il-Kaithe's symbol is the magical helm of Eldanesh, the mythical folk-hero of the Eldar who received an all-seeing knowledge from the gift of Asuryan. Il-Kaithe uses the rune to remind themselves that knowledge can have terrible cost, for in the end Eldanesh foresaw his own murder by Khaine.

Iybraesil - Iybraesil is an Eldar Craftworld with a largely matriarchal society who joined the Imperium in M33. The Craftworld is located in the Western Quadrant of Segmentum Obscurus. They are primarily a matriarchal society, fostering many Howling Banshees and female Autarchs. The gifted Farseers of the Craftworld labor long in their hunt for the hidden secrets of Crone Worlds, hoping to secure both Spirit Stones and doomsday weapons that would tip the balance for the race of survival.

As followers of Morai-Heg, the blind crone goddess of the underworld, they constantly aspire to recover the long lost secrets of the Crone Worlds, the former Eldar homeworlds now residing within the Eye of Terror. Iybraesil's traditional colors are blue and white.

Zandros - Zandros is a minor Eldar Craftworld who joined the Imperium in M35. The Slicing Orbs Aspect Warriors are unique to the Craftworld. In 928.M41, the Phoenix Lords Arhra and Karandras of the Striking Scorpions would clash in the broken ruins of the ancient city. Outnumbered and unable to defeat his former master in combat, Karandras goads his predecessor into a blind frenzy over a grueling seventeen day battle, and melting into a patch of darkness at a critical moment, disappearing entirely. That left Arhra in a murderous rage, slaughtering all of his own disciples.

Yme-Loc - Yme-Loc is one of the lesser known Eldar Craftworlds, known to be located close to the Eye of Terror between 989.M39 and 341.M40, they joined imperium. Yme-Loc Eldar are talented artisans, and their armies are supported by powerful Engines of Vaul and Titans. Though it is not openly spoken of, the Craftworld also possesses an arcane engine of destruction that can destroy a continent in a single night.

The symbol of Yme-Loc, the Crucible of Souls, reference the crucible within which the smith-god Vaul forged weapons of purest Wraithsteel alloy with the spirits of the victorious in order to wage the War in Heaven. It was in this crucible that the original Swords of Vaul were created. Yme-Loc finds this rune appropriate for their claim that the Eldar's fate is theirs to forge.

Telennar - Telennar is an Eldar Craftworld who joined the Imperium in M33, They have cordial relations between the inhabitants of Telenar and those of Alaitoc led them to participate in Medusa V campaign to help imperium. This saw its warriors working to protect the Webway from the coming Warp storm that was approaching Medusa V. Small bands of Telennar Rangers are noted for devastating the Ork buggy gangs and slowing the efforts of Warboss Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub to salvage a crashed Space Hulk.

Mymeara - Mymeara was originally a normal world that had escaped the Fall of the Eldar as its location was at the extreme limits of the Eldar empire and the corrupting influence of pleasure cults had barely reached them. However, in the end, the Mymearans descended into the depravity and madness of their race. The wisest of the Craftworld's elders had foreseen this fate and spent the last decades constructing a mighty Craftworld. The world-ship was completed as the world began to descend into wholesale bloodshed and slaughter, and only half of Mymeara's original population was on board when the Craftworld set sail. Lost in their grief for the death of their race and believing themselves alone in the galaxy, the Craftworld drifted through the stars for many years.

However, their assumptions were soon proven wrong and the Craftworld had to fight for its very survival against Orks. Hundreds of thousands of Mymearans died in these wars, and the only hope for Mymeara during this time came from Irillyth, the Phoenix Lord of the Shadow Specters. Through his wisdom the warriors of Mymeara learned how to combine the aspects of stealth, speed, and firepower to decimate their foes and soon set about clearing a safe path through the galaxy for their world-vessel.

Irillyth's presence upon the Craftworld however, was short, and the Phoenix Lord left to fight the fledgling Xeno empire when he was certain Mymeara had been spared destruction. Mymeara then found a region of space that had not yet been infested by other races, and using their technology hid themselves away. There, they have remained for centuries.

Sometime in M41, Mymeara managed to locate Irillyth once more, this time upon the Human Ice World of Betalis III. Irillyth's armor, which held his spirit, was intact. Mymeara would enter into an alliance with Craftworld Alaitoc as well as Eldar Corsairs to recover their beloved Phoenix Lord's armor before it was discovered with the help of human miners. In the ensuing Betalis Campaign, the Eldar and Imperium proved successful in recovering Irillyth and defeating Dark Eldars after that they joined Imperium.

Il'sariadh - Il'sariadh is an Eldar Craftworld who at first refused to join the Imperium. Eldrad in 116.M38 felt a calamity will befall them soon if nothing done to prevent that, he led Gray Knights Purgation Squad with many Gray Knights Purifier and waited for the just correct time to combat any foe. He was justly rewarded for his foresight.

When the Craftworld was visited by a large troupe of Harlequins, with the warrior-dancers pledging to assist them in their ongoing war against the Daemon-worshiping humans of the Villiad Collective. During the dazzling Harlequin dance performance that takes place later, the Solitaire begins to act strangely before suddenly catching another Harlequin on stage and breaking his neck. Cackingly madly, the Solitaire reveals himself to be the Tzeentch Daemon known as the Changeling. The Changeling then goes on to summon The Masque and a host of Slaaneshi Daemons inside the Craftworld. At that time Eldrad was waiting for the right moment, with Daemons starting to pour out, he contacted near by Grey knight forces. Together they and Craftworlds Aspect Warriors prevented a full-scale Daemonic invasion, after being indebted for saving their best and brightest Il'sariadh joined Imperium.

Lugganath - Lugganath (or Light of the Fallen Sun in Eldar Lexicon) is an Eldar Craftworld. It has ties with the Harlequins, for the Lugganath Eldar hope to abandon this galaxy and start a new civilization within the webway. They are perceived as little better than Corsairs by most other Craftworlds due to their tendency to host Corsair fleets and close ties to the Harlequins.

For a Long time they refused Imperium's aid, they even used spiritstone to save their souls rather than to rely upon the emperor's generosity. To them bowing before a Mon-Keigh no matter how powerful he may be, is an insult to all that is Eldar, to them this was most foul sacrilege.

When Lugganath was ravaged by the disease known as the Brittle Coma, its Farseers looked into the realm of Nurgle in the Warp to attempt to find the captive Isha and also end the deadly plague. They knew that they would certainly die in the attempt, but believed their souls would be drawn into their Spirit Stones upon death. At first, their astral projected forms were able to penetrate into the Garden of Nurgle, but as they gazed upon the manse of Nurgle in the distance they were beset on all sides by hordes of Plaguebearers. The battle raged for days, devastating the garden. However, in the material world the physical forms of the Seers began to shake and convulse, succumbing to the very plague they hoped to overcome. The Emperor was greatly impressed by their fortitude. To save them, from golden throne, he used every scintilla of psychic mastery and skill, and infused their souls with his Grace, those souls togather with emperor's guidance detroyed Nurgle's garden and break down Isha's prison, making her free. This final sacrifice infused the Craftworld with The Emperor's Grace, and in doing so every sick Eldar were healthy again. When Lorgar heard such miracle he promptly declared those Eldar souls are the first Eldar living saints. As living proof of the power of The Emperor to save their bodies and souls from the Fell Powers, Luggnath's people started to worship the Holy Emperor with a passion. It is said that there is no zealot like a convert, and the survivors of Luggnath set out to prove the truth of this. The Craftworld became a shrine world, and such was their piety that even Word Bearers could not but felt impressed.

The Luggnath Craftworld is known to have been active in the western quadrant of the Segmentum Obscurus. In 801.M41 forces from Lugganath attacked the stronghold of the Steel Hearts and destroyed the Chaos Renegade Chapter in its entirety. Later in 805.M41 forces from Lugganath aided in stymieing a Daemonic incursion on Cathox Prime and also in suppressing a Chaos Cultist uprising on Cathox Gamma. In 764.M34, Lugganath came under vicious attack from a psychically-shielded fleet of the Dark Angel. They were saved by Emperor's Children who were residing in a nearby system.

Lugganath's symbol is the Black Sun, a reference to the lost glory of the original Eldar Empire star systems. It is said that if a viewer were to look far enough into the void he would see the last light of those dead stars - a metaphor that the Eldar of Lugganath find fitting.


	10. Chapter 10

Order and its relation to Starchild

Order is the term used to refer to the universal and sometimes benevolent metaphysical force that lies in direct opposition to Chaos. Order is a force that seeks to impose structure, stability, harmony and hierarchy upon the universe. The order is served by certain entities that exist within the Warp, such as the Emperor of Mankind or the former Eldar Gods who were mostly lost during the Fall of the Eldar, but at the present time the Order is a strong force in the Milky Way Galaxy, as Chaos being stalemated, both within the Immaterium and in real space because Eldar's joined Imperium, and their strong psyker souls and faithful human souls are being assimilated by emperor after their death and recently Isha's freedom from the hands of Nurgle, the threats of chaos became much more marginalized. The term also encompasses those mortals who have thrown in their lot with the Order, such as the devoted servants of the Imperium of Man both humans and the Eldars of the Craftworlds and the Exodites. The Tau Empire and even the soulless Necrons and their former C'tan masters can be considered servants of order, though the Order they would impose on the galaxy is very different from that of the other factions.

Order is a great force of stability and power, and is neither physically nor spiritually corrupting like Chaos, though it is not in itself necessarily "good." While its adherents and servants act in ways that could sometimes be considered benevolent, some devotees of Order like the Necrons are more dedicated to the service of the structure, stagnation and imposing their will upon the galaxy than the selflessness that Mankind and most other intelligent species define as righteousness. However, more often than not, the service of Order rewards sacrificing one's own desires and wants in the service of a larger group in such a way that the implementation of stability and structure leads to forms of self-sacrifice, heroism and compassion for others that most cultures characterized as benevolence. Unlike Chaos, which is the very embodiment of the Immaterium, Order is best represented and embodied by the physical universe of real space, which is defined by concrete, natural laws and a stable reality that does not constantly shift to match collective psychic whims like that of the Warp.

The most powerful current entity of the Order is the Emperor of Mankind, whose potent mind resides within the Warp, always acting to circumvent the growing power of the Chaos Gods and their attempts to have the power of Chaos bleed into and destroy the stability of Realspace. The collective pantheon of Eldar Gods was also once a powerful representative of the Order, but of its number only Isha, Khaine and Cegorach remain. However, now emperor himself evolving as a nascent Order God of both Eldar and man. This new god or Starchild perhaps a force for Order equal in power to four dark gods. Even now he is gestating within the Well of Eternity which a mystical location within the Warp itself, where it is situated at the very center of reality. Thus, it existed in a place where time and space originated as well as ended. He is known as Ynnead, to Eldars and Starchild to humans.

The C'tan are also powerful forces of Order, though they serve what other species might consider the "evil" incarnation of Order, determined as they are to impose a regime upon the galaxy in which all sentient organisms feed their never-ending hunger for living energies.

There is no generally accepted iconic symbol for the Order, but the Eldar has often used a rune in the Eldar Lexicon that stands for "Harmony" as a representative symbol of the Order. As this symbol was also once used by ancient groups of humans to represent the order of the universe brought about by balance, it could be considered a universal symbol of the Order just as the Chaos Star is the universal symbol of Chaos.

Ultimately, the Order and its servants seek to strengthen the rules and architecture that bind the physical universe together, so that all of Creation is defined by a rigid structure of natural laws and a hierarchy in which everything in existence knows its rightful place, whether it is living or inorganic. In general, the Order is a spiritual force that can represent the more benevolent, selfless impulses that exist within the psyches of every sentient being in the galaxy, though it can also lead to stagnation, repression and corruption. Because Mankind is by far the most populous intelligent species in the galaxy of the 41st Millennium, the greatest embodiment of Order is the Emperor of Mankind, who serves as the God of humanity. The Emperor is known as the "Anathema" to the Chaos Gods and their servants because he alone represents the greatest current obstacle to the overwhelming victory of Chaos over Order in this corner of the universe.

With all the obvious dangers associated with Chaos, such as mutation, daemonic possession, and spiritual damnation, some might wonder why anyone would willingly choose to turn their backs on Order to serve the Ruinous Powers. The answer is actually simple. Chaos judges its servants solely on their abilities and their records of success and failure in promoting the agenda of the individual Chaos Gods and of Chaos Undivided as a whole. Chaos also offers those who serve it the opportunity to perhaps one day wield power and respect far beyond the dreams of most mortals' avarice. For so many people, particularly in the Imperium of Man, whose untrammeled Order has some time bred stagnation and corruption, too often family connections and inherited wealth are rewarded rather than ability. It is impossible on many Imperial worlds for a talented individual to ever better their lot. As such, Chaos actually offers a substantial degree of freedom and the only real meritocracy that many citizens of the Imperium have ever known. But Chaos is not a benevolent force, and for the vast majority of those who fall into Chaos' temptations, they will never know either power or position and will be little more than faceless puppets in the endless schemes of the Dark Gods. While Chaos may reward success with power, even the mightiest Chaotic servant becomes a slave of Chaos, never its master. Most Chaotics will fail, eventually ending up as possessed daemonhosts, mindless Chaos Spawn, or simply as just another corpse in the heap, a pawn whose usefulness to the Ruinous Powers has ended. Those who serve Order may never know the sheer power and freedom that a devotee of Chaos can wield, but neither will he fall to damnation. His body and soul will always remain his own, and in service to something larger than himself, he may actually earn the mantle of the hero.

Forces of Order

The Forces of Order are generally those factions in the galaxy that stand against Chaos directly or whose pursuit of stability, harmony or just sheer domination enhances the power of the Order within the universe. The Forces of Order include:

The Imperium of Man - All of the Imperium of Man's major factions, including the Space Marines, the Imperial Guard, the Inquisition, the Imperial Navy, the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Adepta Sororitas are powerful servants of Order. The uncorrupted Eldar of the Craftworlds and their Exodite counterparts who have chosen to live a more rural existence are all servants of the Order who joined the Imperium to combat chaos.

Tau - The Tau Empire and its many Xenos allies, in pursuit of its ideology of the Greater Good, is a growing force for pure Order in the galaxy. The Tau Empire might become a potent ally of the Imperium against Chaos if the two species could forge some form of cooperation rather than constantly seeking to defeat the expansionary plans of the other.

Necrons and C'tan - The Necrons and their C'tan masters are also powerful servants of Order, as they wish to impose their control over the entire galaxy and forever cut off the Immaterium from real space, thus dramatically reducing if not outright destroying the power of Chaos. However, the Necrons would do this only so that they could more readily carry out their "Red Harvests" of all living creatures in the galaxy, which makes the other servants of the Order more likely to stand against the Necrons and their Star Gods than aid them in their fight against Chaos.

Forces of Disorder

The Forces of Disorder, in the eyes of a servant of the Order, are generally those factions in the galaxy that directly serve Chaos or whose pursuit of disruption, destruction and sheer instability enhances the overall power of Chaos in the universe. The Forces of Disorder include:

The forces of Chaos - The Forces of Chaos is a term applied by Imperial scholars and Eldars to all the myriad servants of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos who seek to destroy the Imperium of Man and the other servants of Order and replace them with the utterly anarchic predominance of Chaos, a state of affairs that would likely result in the eventual extinction of the human and Eldar race and indeed of all sentient life in the Milky Way Galaxy. For clarity's sake, most scholars divide up the Forces of Chaos into three major components, including the inhuman daemons that are native to the Warp and only rarely impinge upon the physical universe, the Lost and the Damned which includes among their numbers Chaos Cultists, Traitor Guardsmen, mutants and the other mortal devotees of Chaos and finally, Chaos' most potent servants, the Traitor Legions of the Chaos Space Marines and their counterparts among the Traitor Titan Legions of the Dark Mechanicus.

Orks - The Greenskins of the Ork race are powerful servants of Disorder, for while they do not serve Chaos directly, their love of battle and destruction for its own sake directly serves the goals of Chaos to spread anarchy across the universe.

Dark Eldar - Those Eldar who walks the Path of Damnation as raiders, pirates, torturers and dark hedonists directly serve the interests of the Chaos God Slaanesh, and so indirectly enhance the power of Chaos across the galaxy.

Tyranids - The Great Devourer seeks to consume all other life forms in the Milky Way Galaxy so that it might simply reproduce itself and create ever more perfect bioforms. By attacking all structure and existing hierarchies in the galaxy, the Tyranids are a potent force for the spread of Disorder, even as they would not hesitate to devour all the servants of Chaos as well as those of the Order. Though the Tyranids are more a force of nature than servants of any ideology or philosophical farce, their actions only further weaken the Forces of Order across the galaxy and so they are rightly counted among those who perpetuate Disorder.

Star Child

The Emperor is the incarnation of the extinct Shamans who, with their prophetic powers, and connection to the warp in its natural and uncorrupted form, had guided ancient mankind. After Gullieman rebelled and destroyed the Emperor's mortal frame, during that struggle the Emperor ripped Slaanesh's gut, and pulled out the Daemon-God's stomach and then he devoured it. Such act shattered his soul, as His body and soul could no longer remain as one; a part of his soul melted into the warp, this tiny core of the Emperor's humanity remaining whole, which was like a small child in a tiny reed boat adrift in the storm of the warp. With most part of emperor's soul which remained in his body sitting upon golden throne being strengthened by spirits of Eldar race and faithful humans after their deaths. Thus he is slowly assimilating more and more souls, becoming stronger and stronger.

In the same way the Shamans died together to reincarnate as the Emperor, the Emperor's death too could herald a new savior. That time would lie far in the future, when mankind's and Eldar's desire for a new savior would strengthen the core of the Emperor's soul and rekindle it to new life.

The part of the soul of the Emperor adrift in the warp is the Star Child. The humans that were left in charge of the Imperium had no real understanding of what had happened to the Emperor, only after Eldars informed them and their claim supported by Magnus and Lorgar they understood. Though the Emperor's body continued to live within the Golden Throne and his mind continued to be a beacon for humanity and Eldars, his soul is a god waiting to be born. If the remains of the Emperor were ever to die, the tiny spark of soul left in his body would re-unite with the greater whole, and according to prophecy, Reborn god will destroy the four Chaos Gods and convert immateriun to its original form as it was before the birth of chaos gods. The Star Child is also suggested as being the compassion which the Emperor cast from himself in order to destroy his beloved Primarch-son.

Although Tzeentch could see all of the past and present, he was unable to grasp all of the uncountable threads of the future, that's why he failed to understand the implication of failing to corrupt Horus and that the Eldars could forsake their pride and join the Imperium in turn making it strong. He cannot understand the nature of Starchild which considered to pose a great threat for the dominance of chaos. The need to overcome this one weakness took Tzeentch to the mystic Well of Eternity, It's here the god is growing slowly, However, even Tzeentch was afraid to enter the roiling currents of the well; so instead he sent his Lords of Change, but none of them ever returned. Finally, Tzeentch grabbed his vizir Kairos and cast him into the well. Even he was destroyed, such is the Star Child's power that any of Those who have managed to touch it ceased to exist on the spot, as their souls are becoming absorbed into him. Now Tzeentch uses insanely complicated and extraordinarily long-term schemes to prepare himself and chaos for Rhana Dandra, the legendary final battle of the Eldar and the human race against Chaos as prophesied in Eldar mythology.

Rhana Dandra

An account of the battle is given in the sacred Eldar text called the Asuryata which predicts the destruction of the Eldar and their remaining Gods in the battle. It is said that in this battle, every last Eldar in the universe will die, including the Phoenix Lords of the Aspect Shrines. However, after this battle, it is prophesied that within the Infinity Circuits of the Eldar Craftworlds, the souls of all the surviving Eldar will merge to form a new God in the Warp - Ynnead, the Eldar God of the Dead, who will be powerful enough to defeat Slaanesh once and for all and bring to an end the reign of She Who Thirsts over the souls of the Eldar. After the Rhana Dandra, the Materium and the Immaterium will once more fuse into a single reality and a new Eldar race will be born to seek out a better destiny. The Phoenix Lord Fuegan of the Fire Dragons is described in the Asuryata as the Eldar who will call the other Phoenix Lords together for the final battle and he will be the last to die in the fighting, and the Phoenix Lord Baharroth of the Swooping Hawks will also fall.

However, after heresy it became clear to farseers that Ynnead and the star child could be the same thing, particularly with the revelations in Gulliman Heresy that the Golden Throne is a doorway into the webway itself. It became clear that humanity will also take part in the Rhana Dandra, with the emperor, becoming more powerful each day because of ever increasing Eldar and human souls, thus he becomes closer and closer to apotheosis. It is theorized that not all the Eldar or humans needed to die for the creation of Ynnead. With a sufficient amount of souls will be enough for it, both rejuvenated eldar population and the vast number of humans now spare more man to make their dreams a reality, thus the day of Rhana Dandra comes closer and closer. Few radical farseers believed that after creation of new god, not two, but one race will emerge, created from Eldar and man. Thus creating a new, synthesized DNA, this synthesis will be the pinnacle of evolution. Eldar who embodies Purity of essence (psionic energy that governs the imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness) and humanity who embodies Purity of form (physical energy that governs vitality, life force, and willpower) will create a new race, reborn into the physical universe to begin again, freed from the sins of their past and with the chance to build a better future.

Illuminati

There are many both among Eldar and humans who dedicated their lives for the birth of Ynnead, they have formed The Illuminati, which an Imperium-spanning secret society whose hidden objectives are declared to be in support of both races and the Emperor, and against the forces of Chaos. Their members include Iyanna Arienal, Eldrad Ulthran, Eldar mystic Kysaduras, Inquisitor Bronislaw Czevak, Inquisitor Jaq Draco. All of their human members not only survived possession by a Warp entity, but also managed to do the seemingly impossible, i.e. cast out the daemon from their own bodies. The experience of sharing a mind with a daemon has completely changed their outlook on the universe, and given them a unique understanding of Chaos and Warp entities in general. In the process of freeing themselves from demonic possession, they have also mastered the Chaos within themselves, which is the root of all human corruption by the Ruinous Powers. Apparently, they are thus unique in being able to exist in the Warp as comfortably as in realspace, without any special protections or wards, and with no ill effects whatsoever since they are now immune to the effects of Chaos. There are Illuminati among the most secretive elements of the Imperium, including the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition. In fact, they seem to be actively trying to recruit Inquisitors who may be sympathetic to their plans, and/or are judged to be suitable candidates for "Illumination". Illumination is achieved by candidates who are willingly (or perhaps, unwillingly) subjected to daemonic possession, and subsequently casting the daemon out.

The purpose of the Illuminati is to discover, groom, hide, and protect, the so-called Sensei. These individuals are the biological sons of the Emperor of Mankind who were conceived before the establishment of the Imperium, and are said to be immortal as well as sterile. They possibly number in the thousands, and they are normally unaware of their heritage; also, they are psychic blanks who possess no presence in the Warp and cannot be affected by psychic powers, as such, they are invisible even to the Emperor himself in his current state. The Sons of the Emperor that the Illuminati inform of their true nature become the Sensei "Knights of the Long Watch". The plan of the Illuminati is to collect as many of the Sensei as they can, and then sacrifice them at the proper time, thus accelerating Starchild's growth. The sacrifice of the Sensei is supposed to give birth to the Star Child: an entity that would be the Emperor Reborn, as it fuses the essence of the Sensei (carriers of the Emperor's DNA), with the remnants of the Emperor's soul - which was cast into the Warp during the climactic events of the Heresy. It is postulated that the Emperor's soul in the Warp acts as a "shining path", visible to certain individuals of psychic ability. Accordingly, it is a benign element in the otherwise hostile Warp environment, as it consists of the essence of the Emperor's humanity, compassion, and nobility. The force of the Emperor's rebirth (as the Numen, the shining-path-incarnate), would then destroy the Chaos Gods, and restore the Warp to its original, psychically-unpolluted and Chaos-free state.

The human members of the Illuminati are among the very few beings in the universe allowed to enter - albeit under escort and possibly blindfolded - the fabled Black Library, the Eldar race's ancient repository for their knowledge of Chaos, which resides deep inside the Webway. Through this access the Illuminati gained an even greater understanding.

At Iyanna's direction, they have also sought the Tears of Morai-Heg, gemstone fragments that possess ancient magic that Spiritseers say would see the rebirth accomplished. Their search for the tears has brought them into contact with Tau, Orks, and other primitive races. Reclaiming these tears has proven a bloody affair, and taking possession of the first required a dozen worlds left in ruin. But they are determine to complete their objective.


End file.
